Death Note: Broken Colors red
by xXAkira-WolfXx
Summary: When Akira Takai and Raid Azumi sign up for an exchange program they never thought they would be caught in a heap of lies. But with every sad thing there is a happy one, what if she falls in love with the most unexpected person? Rated M
1. Chapter 1: My Intro

Chapter 1: My Intro

I stared down at the paper that I held in my hands. It's big A+ stood out in red marker, it was April and I had just finished the historic exams. They weren't that hard, if you just have a big head like me it came naturally. The one thing I wasn't prepared for was the big uproar my family was going to have.  
Okay my name is Akira Setsuuki Takai and if you think I'm going to be telling you about my life you got another thing coming. My life is pretty much normal except for the fact that I'm an A+ student who pretty much gets what she wants. But that doesn't mean I'm spoiled, no not at all, far from it to be exact. I still have to work to get money and I can tell you that making minimum wage is not satisfactory.

My steps slowed down to an easy walk as I saw my wonderful suburban house some into view. Suddenly a loud bark echoed through the neighborhood, my damn dog, Milo seemed to be on the fritz again. I quickly ran forward and looked over the light colored fence into our neatly trimmed yard; there stood my cockapoo friend, his tail wagging and tongue lolling out. I chuckled at the face he made and opened the gate slowly, as if on cue he jumped and licked my hands and knees. I had worn a skirt today so it felt really awkward; I picked him up and stroked his fur. He wiggled in my grasp and I let him go before he could rip my hand off. I walked around the side of the house and into the front door when another yell sounded. I looked around and saw my mom squealing over to me, her face was lit up and my dad soon followed.  
"Ummm, hi?" I asked.  
"Oh honey how the test went?" my overzealous mom countered. I held up the paper to show her and smirked.  
"Aced it as always." Dad commented. My dad had a good heart although that heart went towards stuffing his face with my mom's cooking…  
"Oh and we have a letter for you, sorry we opened it." My mom laughed. She handed me an opened envelope that seemed to be addressed to me. I didn't bother to look at the actual address; I took out the paper and slowly read it:

_Dear Miss Akira Takai,_

We are happy to inform you that, after careful consideration, we have accepted you into our exchange program. The whole thing has been set up by a close friends of yours known as Raid Azumi. We humbly thank you and are looking forward to meeting you in person soon.  
Sincerely  
Soichiro Yagami & Family

Wait, exchange program? I do not like the sound of this…  
"Mom what is this?" I asked urgently.  
"Oh well we just got the letter today and saw that it was an envelope addressed to you but we opened it…It seems like your going to be heading off very soon to a very nice place." Mom sang. The fire inside me bubbled but then one question nagged at me, "where is it?"

*************************************************************************************  
"Japan!" I screeched into the phone. My best friend and long time devil heard on the line and she whispered calmly back, "come on it'll be fun."  
"But Japan? Honestly I have no clue what the hell that place is even about?" I thundered and then I got nervous.  
"Hello you're like the queen on anime here, I'm sure you must know at least something about that place." Raid explained and half asked. Shit she got me, it was true I spent my free time watching anime and perfecting my Japanese 'look'. But still this was a full blown thing, if I said yes then there was no turning back.  
"But what the hell are we going to be doing there? I mean we can hardly understand each other let alone this…" I retorted.  
"Look dumb ass, we're just going to go through with this whether you like it or not. Plus we're going to be going to school just like everyday people." She laughed. Another thing bothered me, I had heard about the killings that were going on there and it wasn't that I was scared. No not at all, I was a Kira supporter, but the fact that my friend was strongly against it unnerved me. But it couldn't all be bad right? I mean it could be fun, hell I might even find someone there!  
"Fine Raid but I swear if anything happens to you or me I will kill, if you aren't dead already in which case I will kill you twice!" I finally gasped. I heard a slight breath intake on the other end, "yes you know how long you and I have wanted this! Now we get to live it!"  
"Yay…" I deadpanned. I hung up the phone and went into my bathroom; I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. No the mirror did not crack but I though I would. _Great Akira, you've just agreed to go to a place were you won't fit in and your going to be gone for a year. And why the hell are my parents happy about this? And why the hell am I talking to myself! _I shook my head and brought out my stiff comb. My hair was straight and red but if you looked underneath you would find a whole range of black. I loved my hair this way and if you're wondering, yes I am your typical Goth. I wear black and dig rock bands. Although now that I think about it, I suck at the game…but the funny thing is that I go to school, get good grades and still have time to dress in my usual style. I don't know how I do it. I put down the comb and went to my calendar, I checked the week after the next. I placed a single red 'X' and hummed to myself, "only two weeks 'till destruction." And with that I walked out of my room and down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: The Airplane Fright

CHAPTER 2: The Long Airplane Ride…

I blinked open my eyes lazily. It was Thursday, and the day the most grueling trip ever. Not in this century, not this month…ever! I stepped out of my comfortable bed, its warmth and security calling to me. I could be a real lazy ass but most of the time I acted like the grouchy and stubborn person I was. It was a take it or leave it thing, nothing else about it. I stretched carefully and went to the bathroom; I looked in the black rimmed mirror and smirked. _Damn Akira you still look good when you wake up first thing! _Yup, ego was on the list too… I looked myself over carefully in the mirror and decided that the shower I had last night would last me. My most favorite part of my body was probably my eyes they had that proud yet sexy look to them. They were a smooth green with just a hint of gold; when it was sunny my pupils would dilate so much they would pierce right through you. After brushing my hair, my teeth and straightening the tangle of red I finally moved back into my room. I had to always do my make-up after I picked out what to wear. This was the one thing I had always been envious of with Raid, she needed no make up…maybe it would make her look even better but as far as I was concerned she didn't give a crap! I stepped in front of the boutique I call my closet, there were things in there that cost more then a small car. Mostly they were presents and 'donations' from my family and people who apparently have never seen a smart kid. I and Raid were like that, we took the donations as thanks but we hardly wore them. My closet had been cleaned out the night before; all my clothes were put in luggage and hauled out to the front hall. The only thing left were my black skinny jeans, black converse sneakers and a tight red shirt. I put on my wrist warmers and the bands I had in my ears. I got dressed quickly, finished last minute packing and hurriedly put on some make up. I checked over my room, seeing that it was as empty as my stomach I rushed downstairs. It was three hours until the plane got to the Toronto airport but the one hour drive was a risky adventure with Raid (she got easily bored and with no IPod to entertain her…) let's just say it was pure hell! My kitchen was buzzing with excitement half because Raid and her parents was in my house too…Oh boy somebody was impatient…  
"Hey Akira…what the hell are you wearing? We are not going to a bloody fashion show! It's just a plane ride not to mention I don't know if your exchange family will either take you in or put you in one of those drug commercials…" Raid laughed. Good old buddy, my best friend right in front of me!  
"My dear Raid, at least I look like something." I retorted.  
"Are you ever going to stop being an asshole?" she snorted. I smiled, "no…".  
"So Akira is you excited?" she asked back.  
"Yeah but a bit nervous; what if they don't like me? I mean can I stand living with a family who hated me?" I pondered.  
"Oh loosen up, your like a woman with a frickin' pole up her ass! You my friend can get through anything I mean you got rid of those lice…" she laughed. I grimaced, "Raid, that was in 1st grade and you had them too ditz!" The blonde kept her mouth shut. It was funny how she acted ditzy sometimes and she was a blonde but she was one of the smartest students in our school. I only beat her by a little. I walked over to the table and sat down; I quickly gulped down the juice and pancakes. With chocolate, my favorite! I reached for the pitcher of milk when I felt something out of place…but what? Then I glanced down at my chest. Oh shit I forgot my rosary! I ran back upstairs and burst into my room and saw that the black and red cross hung by my bed post. My dad was somewhat religious but I wasn't. I kept it on because it made me feel safe and secure, also the fact that it went with everything I wore. I tucked it into my shirt and ran back down again. I finished off two glasses of milk and an extra bagel. Raid looked at me all through out it.  
"What?" I mumbled through a mouthful of bagel.  
"Nothing, enjoy stuffing your face fat Albert?" she sighed. I glared at her.  
"Okay kids time to go, into the car." My dad announced. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach; this is the last time I'll be seeing my family for who knows how long? I kissed my mom goodbye and shook hands with Raid's parents. They always seemed cool in my books so I would miss them dearly. I grabbed my bag and what I could still carry and filed out of my secure and warm home, I would miss my dog but this was something I just couldn't miss. I stepped into the gold SUV and we were on our way to Japan.

*************************************************************************************  
The ride there was filled with excitement and Raid's non-stop rants about the thing she loved most, Mortal Kombat. Now don't get me wrong I love video games but Raid was a freak she was like Hannibal Lector crazy! That is a lot seeing as I hate horror movies. I spent my days writing or reading and the occasional graphic design. It kept me sane until I would have to go to school the next day.  
"Oh my god can you believe it? In about 22 hours?" I chirped in. My friend's face froze into a smile.  
"And now you're happy, see I knew you would be excited!" she laughed.  
"I never said I wasn't I was just nervous that's all." I explained.  
"Sure you were…" she smirked. The next hour was spent me arguing with Raid about just that. In the end she won. But only this time…I hated losing to her, it made me feel second best…gah I hate that feeling. Soon enough the first airplane began to zoom above our heads and I sighed heavily, _this is really happening isn't it? I'm going to a foreign land were a serial killer lives and I'm about to become a suspect…_ I agree with Kira's motives, that all criminals should be punished but the sad part was that sitting beside me with her blonde, black and white hair was my exact opposite. Raid hated anything to do with Kira she wished he would stop torturing us but I don't care. As long as I'm with him then I'm pretty much untouchable. The parking lot was crammed with cars and we quickly found a spot to park and as fast as possible we made our way to our gate. We only had an hour and a half to get through customs. Great dad, awesome thinking now we have to rush Goddamnit!  
"Come on raid, y'all can't be that lazy!" I called back. I heard her panting behind me. I was used to this I had traveled a lot in my childhood and I still do. I had a mastery of 6 languages and I knew almost every president in each country on the face of this planet. The customs agents were nice and quickly rushed us through although I got a few dirty looks from the older ladies. _Yeah that's right ladies keep looking! You're not going to be any youthful then this; soon you'll be pushing up daisies! _ Ha, I wasn't mean just…okay so I was mean, big deal. Right before we were supposed to go to our gates I kissed my dad goodbye and we said our farewells…  
"Are you ready Akira?" Raid breathed. I nodded and we silently stepped onto the platform that will take us to our plane…


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Parents

CHAPTER 3: Meet the Parents…Revamped…

The platform suddenly seemed so damn long, it's brightly lit hall made me squint my eyes. Raid stayed beside me, her normal brown hair in that boring ponytail but there was something in her face that made her seem more happy, normal and most of all…more special. She my friend was a master at clues and could find anything anywhere. Me, I was more strategic. I could find an easy way out of any situation and I could think fast. I liked to think my brain was like a hamster wheel with an immortal hamster running it. I chuckled to myself.  
"Did you say something?" my best friend asked, her blue/green eyes scanned my face slowly. I looked away out of embarrassment. _Great Akira, now your caught talking to yourself? What the hell did your mom put in those pancakes? _The stewardess calmly addressed us and looked at us both strangely.  
"What was her problem?" Raid whispered. I shrugged. To me many people looked at us strange, it was either the way we dressed or the fact that unlike the idiotic high schoolers at my place, we had a decent conversation. The seats were nice and comfortable and I quietly took the aisle seat, like a good little dog. Raid sat down and sighed.  
"I'm so excited, I just can't hide it!" she sang, it was her song from the move Transformers. It was her favorite and often quoted it. I laughed and got out my journal, yes Akira Takai, ex-emo and future 'goth' of America had a journal. My old therapist said it was good for cleansing the mind…bullshit…  
"So what are we doing when we get there? Who are you even staying with?" I asked Raid. Her face turned toward me.  
"We grab our bags and meet up at our locations that we got in our letter. By the way I'm staying with a guy named Ryuuzaki…no freaking' way do I know his last name, it didn't say. What about you?" she finished. I took out the letter I had gotten a week before, it neat writing there was a phone number and name scrawled on it.

_Soichiro Yagami, meet at the front exit of arrivals. Black hair and grey suit._

I showed her the name and she chuckled, I stared at her puzzled.  
"What, what's so damn funny?" I smiled.  
"Yagami, do you know what it is backwards?" she roared with laughter.  
"Imagay…nice one! But now I'm worried that I'll meet him and I'll burst out laughing!" I chuckled, the people behind us coughed loudly. I stared back at them, it was an older couple. The man's face was in a tight scowl and I frowned, he was rich you could tell from his expensive suit and the woman's fine necklace and refined clothes.  
"Yes, you spoke?" I asked in my most polite voice.  
"Could you keep it down please?" and then in the most calmest and quiet voice, "crazy modern kids." I fumed at this, what was this pampered grandpa thinking? I wheeled around and looked him straight in the eye, "Ummm as far as I'm concerned this is a public place. Me and my friend have a right to talk as loudly as we please so if you could kindly BACK OFF that would we great. Thank you and have yourself a super day…" I cocked my head to the side and turned my attention back to Raid who had taken her DSi out. I could feel the aristocrats eyes bury into my mind and I rubbed my neck.  
"Stop it…" Raid hissed.  
"What?" I asked back.  
"Stop making me nervous, see I nearly lost!" she grumbled, I rolled my eyes. Raid had always been a gamer and if I ever met anyone better then her then I would stop putting eye liner on. Then I was alone, it was just me and my IPod now, oh well I loved my music. It made me feel better somehow. I sighed and the airplane ride seemed to pass quickly, my mind wandered to many things and I think half way through the flight Raid fell asleep on my shoulder but I dare not move her. A sleepy Raid is a happy Raid. I looked through the little window and thought to myself, _what is waiting for me on the other end? _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"If I could get everyone's attention please," The sickly sweet voice of the stewardess rang out, "we will be landing in Japan in 5 minutes. Please make sure you take all your belongings with you!" _No shit!_ How dumb do they think these people are? I looked at my best friend, I nudged her awake.  
"What?!" she screeched.  
"We're here!" I bellowed loudly. Her ever changing eyes darted to the window and we gazed out, it was beautiful! Mount Fuji stood guarding Tokyo and then another hour away would be the Kanto region. The Yagami family town. The plane started landing and I got a sickening feeling in my stomach, but I swallowed and buckled up. The large aircraft settled on the earth and everyone clapped in enthusiasm, I just tried to calm my stomach. We reached above to grab our belongings and shuffled out of the airplane. I swung my bag over my shoulder nearly knocking Raid's teeth out. Opps and I chuckled to myself when I felt a slap on the head.  
"Owww, fuck Raid!" I thundered and she just pushed me out the door. I grabbed my Blackberry and checked for texts…nothing. Oh boy looks like my moms not freaking out…yet…We silently slipped by the hoards of people and went to the baggage department, there I looked for the 4 or 5 suitcases I had. I know a lot but oh well. I noticed Raid only had 3.  
"Dude is that going to last you?" I asked quizzically. She just stared at me and clicked her tongue, a sure sign of annoyance.  
"Akira, I am not a beauty queen…you my friend is. Now let's go!" she explained. I nodded and followed her, the arrival doors swung open and I quickly scanned the crowd and there standing in the centre of the hall was a man, he had silver rimmed glasses and wearing a grey suit. Beside him stood a girl furiously waving at me, her black hair fell past her shoulders and she seemed over zealous. I smiled and knew it was going to be okay. I noticed Raid had a few tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong Raid?" and then I noticed her staring at a man with a white mustached, he was holding up a small letter and it was aimed in her direction. I realized that she was sad. I hugged her and hoped she wouldn't knock me off.  
"It's okay Raid, we're friends and we're heading to the same place. Just call me and we'll meet!" I whispered and I felt her nod. I slowly walked past her and I disappeared into the crowd. My eyes locked with Soichiro's and I wondered briefly, _Raid, I'll always stay by your side…_


	4. Chapter 4: Yagami, Light Yagami

CHAPTER 4: Yagami…Light Yagami

"Hello, you must be Akira." Mr. Yagami asked. I nodded silently and smiled warmly. Well as warm as I could be after seeing my best friend has tears in her eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Sayu Yagami! I'm pleased to meet you!" the black haired girl smiled. She was probably a year younger then me but her attitude was that of a much younger girl. I chuckled.  
"Pleased to meet you too, I'm happy to be here." I dipped my head in gratitude and slowly followed Soichiro; I pushed the cart in front of me and gazed at the new found place I was. It was a modern airport but crowded with the many people who struggled to board one flight and leave another. The tapping of my converse could hardly be heard and I quickly grasped the cross around my neck. I have never—and never will be—religious but it has kept me safe and secure for years. I stepped outside onto the pavement and immediately found the most different thing between Canada and Japan. In Canada it is humid and in Japan there was a dry heat and for once I felt guilty in wearing so much black…  
"So your from Canada, how is it there?" Sayu asked.  
"Large, boring and cold most of the time. It's not like here; it has a nothing happening to it." I quietly answered her. Sayu smiled, "your cute, I hope my brother finds you that also!" _Her brother wait a second, Raid you dumbass we never agreed to this._ I tried to frown but a smile crept in instead. I settled myself into the comfortable Mercedes Benz and began to gaze out the window, trying to get lost in thought. Sadly the black haired girl that sat in front of me asked question after question, one of them being my favorite.  
"So are you a hard goth or a Lolita?" she asked while studying me. I narrowed my eyes. _The nerve of this girl asking if I was Lolita! To be a bratty, spoiled and kiddish goth was absolutely horrifying. _  
"I'm hard gothic, I find Lolita to immature. I'm sorry if I offend you…" I added on.  
"No not at all, I was just wondering you seemed really different then the ones I see here…" she giggled again. I smiled warmly, she seemed to be a good person. I was a good judge of character and this girl seemed okay in my books. The streets and people passed by my window and I felt myself doze off. I checked my watch and saw that it was 11 o'clock, my parents were probably going to sleep about now back in Kitchener. I felt myself doze off but –what seemed like a few minutes—I felt someone poke me. My green eyes snapped open and I lurched forward. I came face to face with a pair of black eyes. Sayu.  
"Sorry to disturb you but we're here!" she said. I looked around, indeed the busy streets and bustling people had been replaced with a quiet street and a white modern house. It seemed exceedingly tidy from the front but who knows what lay inside.  
"Welcome to the Yagami home." Soichiro spoke. I looked up at him, I was short okay? Raid was taller then me by 2 inches. I walked up to the brown heavy door and waited patiently as Mr. Yagami opened it and I stepped in. At once I was hit with the aroma of Japanese food and a happy voice that reminded me of Sayu. A woman in her forties stumbled through the hallway and looked in our direction. She had short black hair and black eyes that matched, she was wearing an apron and she had the biggest smile ever. She reminded me of my mother and I felt a pang of home sickness.  
"Hello, welcome to our humble home. My name is Satiko Yagami." She grinned warmly. I dipped my head.  
"The pleasure is all mine, I am so happy to be here and what a beautiful home you have." It was true, it was furnished modernly, it seemed like I would easily fit in here.  
"My name is Akira Takai." I finished. No way was I giving out my middle name, not when Kira is out there. Suddenly another pair of footfalls sounded. I turned toward the staircase and my heart stopped beating when I saw a young man drop down from the last step. He was tall and thin, had broad shoulders and red hair. His eyes were a soft brown but it held a hint of authority. I could tell her was smart, the way he dressed and looked around. He seemed surprised to see me and then realization hit him.  
"Oh I'm sorry, you must be the exchange student here. I am so sorry I could not have been there to see you here but my name is Light Yagami. If you need anything then just ask." He spoke kindly but firmly. Well isn't he curt? But in the end all I did was blush.  
"Ummm the name's Akira Takai. And it's a real pleasure to meet you!" I smiled. He smiled back and my heart fluttered. _Okay Akira please stops flirting, not to mention I didn't know I could flirt... _  
"Would you like something to eat?" Satiko asked, her hand beckoned to the kitchen and I nodded hungrily. Okay hot guy, good food and a warm family? What was not to like?


	5. Chapter 5: Forever School

CHAPTER 5: Forever…Kira

I climbed up to my room, it has been a week since I got here. The weather's been co operating so I've had time to do stuff outside. The room I was staying in was small but nice, cozy to say the least. I liked small rooms better then larger ones, it made me feel important to be in them. It had a desk under the window and a low foutoned bed. The closet was small but luckily a dresser had been put in too, I quietly put everything away and set my brown laptop on the desk. I switched it on and made sure that my power still worked.  
"There we go, perfectly set up." I smiled to myself. I stored the suitcases under the bed and began to lay the clothes in the drawers. Most of my clothes were either black, gray, a bloody red or blue. I never wore pink or white like some Goths did, no way I was completely devoted to my dark rule. No color… I sat on my bed and switched on my IPod, I put it in speaker mood and listened to Breaking Benjamin and ran through what had happened at dinner. The Yagami's were a quiet family and very neat and tidy. I learned that Soichiro was a police chief and was put as leader for the Kira case. My heart went out to him, it must be tough worrying about your family when you work with a murderer. Another thing was that Light was very smart, he had sharp eyes that made me cringe every time he looked at me but I tried not to appear weak. I told them of my family and about life in Canada, and school. They listened, laughed and commented on anything I said. I felt loved to say the least. But I wondered, was Raid happy now? She had rarely been away from her family except for some sleepovers with other 'friends' over the years. I wouldn't call them friends; we were both kind of anti-social. Being smart and having normal friends was tough especially when Raid didn't like many people while I had a hard time co-operating with anyone except her. Suddenly a knock brought me crashing down to earth; I quietly stood up and opened the light colored door.  
"I'm sorry to bother you…" Light apologized, his brown eyes met mine and I blushed.  
"Ummm, no problem, what's up?" I asked him coolly. He walked in and I went to go sit down again. He stood silent for a second and then spoke, "here is your school schedule for tomorrow. I hope you'll be okay."  
"Oh I will, I don't have problems with maps and finding where one thing is." I explained casually.  
"You know you're pretty brave for coming here when Kira is out there killing people…" he trailed off.  
"Kira is after criminals and supposedly those that resist him. Since I am neither I have nothing too be afraid of." I answered him again. He looked stunned for a second, his eyebrows raised.  
"You're on his side?" Light whispered as if to make sure no one heard.  
"Yes, I think criminals need to be punished after all what good are they in society right? Another thing is that I don't see why they think this is a bad thing that he is doing, he is doing a much better job then most police members…I'm sorry to offend you if you are against him." I added on. All he did was smirk and start to walk out. But before he closed the door Light said, "I'll watch out for you at school…you seem as smart as me so I'll have to keep an eye on you." And with that he left. I sat there stunned, _watch out for me? Why me, why this? Did what I say trigger something or did he seem offended? _I shrugged it off and changed into my pajamas, it was warm out so I slept in a tank top and shorts. My mind raced, how was school going to be and most importantly, I'll have to watch out for Light Yagami…

***************************************************

my stomach lurched as I made my way to school, Light walked beside me. I could feel his gaze on my shoulder and I wondered what he was thinking. Like I would find out! He seemed like a guy who hated trusting anyone either that or he had mental problems. To say the least I liked him but to go as far to call him my friend, no. I could see the school courtyard appear just as Light said and in that instant I saw a brown ponytail bob from a large black car. It was Raid, her school uniform made her seem invisible to all the others but to me I could pick her out of a whole crowd of 'same' wearing people. _What the fuck was wrong with these Japanese kids? Don't they know that each person is unique? _I frowned, "ummm Light-kun, I was wondering if after classes we could meet her. I'm not entirely sure on how to get back…" I asked, very embarrassed. He turned toward me and smiled.  
"Sure, I'll meet you by that bench over there." I nodded and ran on ahead, I had chose to wear pants instead of the normal skirts that all the other girls wore too. And not-so-surprisingly, so did Raid.  
"Raid, hey what's up?" I said breathlessly. She smiled at me and I grinned.  
"Nothing how's your life?" she smirked. Good ol' Raid always so happy!  
"Good, why do you ask? How is your 'adoptive' family?" I asked.  
"Boy is he weird, well they both are; him and his caretaker. Although he does know how to cook well…" she trailed off. I rolled my eyes, oh boy she always thought about food.  
"Stop rolling your eyes at me, what about you? Are you crept out yet?" Raid asked.  
"They're warm, happy and secure…but then again so is chocolate and a good teddy bear," I shrugged, "bye Light!" I yelled back at the redhead. He smiled and waved back.  
"Oh good looking guy waves at you, spread the news…" my best friend chuckled.  
"Whatever Raid_on_." I hissed at her while using her favorite Mortal Kombat character. She frowned and hit me. I flinched and stepped back.

The whole day swept by with ease and no complaining, I sat with Raid at lunch and we talked about various things. Kira, Ryuuzaki, Light and most importantly…food. The food was awesome here but I feared that I would get too fat eating so much.  
"You know Akira you should really start wearing some lighter colored clothes, you might attract the wrong people." Raid hissed. I rolled my eyes and put down my chopsticks (I pwned at them) and turned to my naggy friend.  
"Why?"  
"It would make you happier…"  
"And more of a Barbie doll…geez hells no!" and with that I won the argument. After school I saw Raid get into the big black car again and I caught sight of a pair of black eyes and a piece of cake. I shook my head and made my way over to the bench to wait for Light…_  
Three things I have learned today:  
1: I love food here.  
2: Raid is still fun to be around even at school here.  
And 3: I think I had a crush on Light Yagami…_


	6. Chapter 6: Goal, SetMatch

CHAPTER 6: Goal Set…Match…

It was a quiet walk home to say the least and for once I was happy. Light kept his pace evenly to mine but I was deep in thought and didn't really care. A couple times I felt his gaze wander over to me but I thought nothing of it. The first thing I focused on was who the hell that guy was in the car, the biggest (and most logical) was that he was Ryuuzaki. But he looked young even though I had only seen a quick flash of him. Second of all was how the hell was I going to be able to spend time with Raid when she seemed so damn secretive and not to mention she didn't even say 'bye' to me. The last thing was that the more I studied Light the more strange he appeared to me. Although he wasn't anti-social, he seemed like he wanted to avoid people. A man of his intelligence and charm was actually _avoiding_ popularity…that meant he was either egotistical or he had something to hide. _Seriously Akira, stop being so paranoid…nothing is wrong with this guy! _  
"Did you say something?" I heard Light's inquisitive tone break my thought zone.  
"No I was just thinking about something." I looked up and saw his eyebrows raised in a questioning look.  
"Why do you seem so anti-social, I mean you're smart, funny and charming so why the hell do you avoid people so much?" I said bluntly. I had to figure this guy out, if I didn't then no one would.  
"I just don't get along with people that well." He said simply. _Egotistical…I have a reason to be anti; I had anger issues and acted strange in big crowds. Yet he is so likeable and trustworthy and he says he hates people? Not right dude, I mean that is a stupid reason…_I decided not to say anything and I continued walking beside him.  
At the Yagami household (I still felt strange to call it home) I slipped upstairs and stowed away my stuff. After politely declining food from Satiko, I quickly turned on my laptop and went to the high school's website. I did a student search about Light Yagami and got only one result. Apparently he was a straight 'A' student and studied like crazy. He was two years older then me and had a scholarship to a college nearby, but that wasn't the strange part. Light wanted to go into law yet the face he had made when I mentioned Kira made me have a different opinion. He couldn't honestly go against him…that would be completely stupid…

the week went by pretty fast, school, me time and hanging time with Raid; but whenever (and wherever) she always got picked up by that same damn black car. I decided to leave it alone though, no use in trying to uncover this mystery…even if it might be interesting…NO! Stop Akira, you annoying jerk wad, let Raid figure this out. Anyways back to my schedule, we did nothing over the course of the week until finally Saturday came and I got a huge phone call.  
"Hey Akira, you busy?" I heard Raid's voice on the other end of my Blackberry.  
"Ummm no?" it was more of a question then an answer but it seemed to satisfy her.  
"Okay well can you and Light meet me and Ryuuzaki at the tennis court near our school, the big one?" I nodded and then I figured that I should say something, "Yeah…of course, does Light know?"  
"Yes, he does…just does what I say." And with that she hung up.  
"Bitch I'll do whatever I want!" I said to no one in particular. I was in a bad mood, just recently a new guest had made they're way into Light's life. She was a small blonde girl that was even shorter then me; she wore gothic Lolita clothes and always seemed to have a smile on her face. I hated her… I was known for being extremely jealous of the simplest things. Not only that but the day she first came into the house I had caught her and Light in a very 'romantic' embrace, the redhead had given me a shush sign. The small blonde girl (known as Misa) gave me a stern stare as she walked out the door and I had smirked at her.  
I walked into the pale colored hall and knocked on the redhead's door. He opened the door slowly and looked at me.  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, my friend Raid called and said that she and Ryuuzaki will meet _us_ at the large tennis court near our school. Yes I am coming with you and no, I have no clue why the hell he asked for me to be there. Just grab your crap and I'll meet you downstairs." Ignoring the wary look from Light I went back to my room and got ready. I put on a pair of ripped jean shorts, a black t-shirt and my converse sneakers; after doing my make up and making sure my hair was in its natural redness, I went down stairs. I quietly snuck up behind Light and whispered, "ready?" He stood up quickly and seemed to have a startled expression on his face. I noticed that he seemed to be gazing to his side sometimes. Again I shrugged it off and we stepped out into the burning sun…

The walk there was silent although I did notice again that ever so often he would talk to himself. What a weird boy, though I did find it amusing in some nasty sense. The large tennis court appeared in front of me and I started a faster pace, I was eager to see Raid once again and maybe finally meet Ryuuzaki in better form.  
"Raid, where are you?" I yelled.  
"Over here moron." She spoke.  
"Hey what's up?" I asked. She just shrugged her shoulders and waked off, I saw a man behind her. He had spiky black hair that looked dyed, he wore a white long sleeve shirt and long light blue jeans. How the hell he managed to stay cool in this heat was a complete mystery. Though it was April, summer had come early with some temperatures reaching about 25 degrees and I hated it. Oh well, there was no snow and the flowers had started to spring up.  
"So that's Ryuuzaki?" I asked again, Raid nodded. Not in a talking mood today I guess. We sat down on one of the bleachers and watched as the game began.  
"I have to admit I was surprised Ryuuzaki, I never thought you'd ask to play tennis as a way to know each other better." Light asked.  
"Is it a problem for you?"  
"Not at all but do you know how good I am?" Light replied. I had no clue how good he was so when Raid asked me I just responded with a shrug of the shoulders and an "I dunno…"  
"Yes but at one times I was the British junior champion." L said in his monotone voice.  
"Were raised in the UK?" Raid asked.  
"I lived there for five years but nothing that story will reveal my true identity, I promise you that." What the fuck was this guy talking about? I had no plans to go romping through his mind but now it seemed like I should… During the middle of the game Light asked me and Raid to play but I decided to back off the sports, I hated them anyways. We took our places again on the benches and continued watching. Then Raid asked the dreaded question, "So…Akira are you into Light?" I stared at her.  
"Are you into Ryuuzaki?" then she proceeded to give me a stern glare, "okay fine…maybe I do, but no insults!"  
"Okay I won't." she raised her hands in defeat. Luckily when Raid said it she meant it, I had no fears.  
"He just seems so smart and cool, plus he's super hot." Okay I could be a total ditz at times but I was one of those girls that liked guys but just never seemed to get liked back…brutal. Raid just shrugged her shoulders and continued watching the game. In the end Light won by one point and as we traveled to the coffee shop I wondered briefly about the questions Raid had asked. Did I like him? I wasn't a hundred percent sure…Suddenly Ryuuzaki stopped and stared at both me and my best friend.  
"Raid, Akira for you to be able to understand or following conversation I should tell you something…"  
"Okay what?" I answered back impatiently.  
"I am L, and I suspect Light Yagami is Kira…"


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

CHAPTER 7: Truth

My mouth hung open, I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot by then but who cared. Did Ryuuzaki—no L—just say that Light Yagami is a mass murderer? No way, does not compute!  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" I yelled. L shushed me and motioned us to follow him into the café; me and Raid followed like zombies and patiently sat down to face the black haired man.  
"I suspect Light Yagami is Kira…" he said again.  
"Ryuuzaki that is absolutely ridiculous! I can't be Kira?" Light pointed out. I searched his face and then he did the one thing I knew would prove him guilty. He crossed his arms and leaned back; he wasn't interested meaning he had no guilt in himself. He had just been accused of being Kira and he took at as if his goldfish had died…pathetic. I smirked and then looked at L.  
"So what you're saying is that I've been staying with a murderer this whole week? And I lived?" I enquired. L had pulled his feet up to his chin and had ordered tea with sugar in it. Not some sugar but a heap of it.  
"Okay and tell me, why would he have not killed me by now? What importance am I to him?" the truth was I knew exactly what importance I had to him, everyone in his family hated Kira and to have a girl in his own house that was a Kira fan was a big thing. So to say the least, he must be Kira. I agreed with L but the only way that I could gain Light's trust was if I didn't give him up.  
"That is something I have yet to figure out, you must mean more importance to him because of the fact that you yourself are a Kira supporter…correct?" the black haired man asked. I nodded numbly and picked up the tea I had in front of me. I loved tea, best in the world especially earl grey… I silently sipped it, my bright green eyes scanning the scene in front of me. Then I laughed.  
"You honestly think that I would be some importance to Light if he was Kira? Look at him, mister perfect, he could have any girl he wants why me? Because I live with him, is that it. Pathetic again, L was smart but a horrible liar.  
"So you deny being a Kira supporter?" he asked again. This time I felt a poke in my ribs and saw Raid looking sternly at me, she grinded her teeth and motioned to Ryuuzaki.  
"No of course not, I wouldn't lie to you about that but to find me guilty along with Light is utterly absurd!" now time to put on the angry offended face and stomp out the door.  
"Raid I'll talk to you later, when your not with this frickin' idiot." And I dashed out the door. Shit…I had gotten myself into a lot of it. Oh well. Suddenly I felt footsteps behind me, I turned around and found Light catching his breath.  
"Akira, I need to talk to you. But not here, not now." And with that he grabbed my hand and discretly dragged me behind a bush.  
"What?" I demanded, I could be such a bitch at times.  
"Do you believe what L said, about me being Kira? Tell the truth." The redhead commanded.  
"Yes I do believe it but if you are Kira then I have to tell you something, thank you for doing something in this world!" I thanked him as best I could and turned to leave but he caught me again. I looked at his hand and then his face, there was a gentle look on it and at that moment I wanted to melt.  
"I am Kira and I want you to help me, please." He pleaded. This was my chance to finally do something that I had been craving though I never stooped down to it.  
"Fine but first your going to tell me who the hell that blonde was at your house?" I asked.  
"That was Misa Amane, the model. She is the second Kira, and she is my main help in making this world a better place." He finished his rant and stared at me.  
"Do you swear you'll do whatever I say?" he said. I thought it over; here was the most popular guy in school asking if I'd be his almost-slave. Any girl would have said yes but to trust him would be idiotic instead I shrugged it off and walked away. I wasn't going to answer the question. Not now, not ever. He followed me back to the Yagami house with a smirk clearly etched on his face. The thing I really didn't get was the fact that he always looked to his side, mumbled something and continued to smile…what a creeper. At the Yagami house Light quickly said a 'hi' to Satiko and rushed up stairs I followed like a good little dog.  
"Akira, I want to show you something." He said motioning me to come into his room, I obeyed and stepped in. It was a neat room but with everything an A+ student would need, books, a desk and mostly important, a computer. The redhead walked over to his drawer and unlocked it, then he slowly reached the bottom of it and turned to bring something out. It was a black notebook with eerie letter written on top.  
"This is the weapon that I've been using to cleanse the world." Light said proudly. He handed me the notebook but I used me shirt to touch it, if this went bad I didn't want my prints to be on it. As soon as I touched it I felt a shiver run through and I saw a horrifying _thing_ in front of me, it was a man but with long limbs and dressed in black.  
"A shinigami…very nice; so this book is it a Death book?" I said looking at the black notebook.  
"Yes, something like that." He answered back. I scanned the first page and saw rules written at the top, _1. Who ever name is written in the notebook shall die…_ No shit Sherlock! I closed the Death Note and handed it back to Light, he stowed it away and looked at me, "so will you help?"  
"Yeah I will but give me your trust…" I demanded. I looked him straight in the eye and I caught a hint of suspicion.  
"You have nothing to lose…"  
"Very well, from now on we're partners." He announced and crossed his arms and leaned back…_guilty._ _Light Yagami, I'll have to watch you…  
_I walked out of the room and into mine when I got a phone call.  
"Why the fuck did you leave?!" Nice to talk to you too Raid.  
"Because you're stupid 'family' accused me and Light of being Kira, and being an accessory to murder, that's why…" I semi-calmly explained. I heard a sigh at the end of the line and I asked quietly.  
"What does L think of me?"  
"….I'll see you at school or later…" and with that she hung up… Damn it Raid, guilt is not my pleasure….


	8. Chapter 8: Misa Misa

CHAPTER 8: Misa Misa

The next couple of days passed by without much effort, of course there was school but never was I excited. I felt as though Raid and I had drifted apart after that meeting, I would ask her what L thought of me and she would just turn away or walk away…It made no sense and I felt pretty damn frustrated.  
"Big deal…she needs me…well, okay that's not true…I need her." I sighed to no one in particular, it had been lunch but Raid had run off; answering a call from Ryuuzaki. I shuffled through my books and made sure I had everything and with that I left. Leaving behind Raid and her stuff, she wouldn't care if I left. I walked home by myself that night; Light had called me and told me he had a special meeting with someone…no doubt blondie. I stumbled up the first steps of the Yagami house and opened the door; I called out a happy 'hello' and got greeted by two sets of eyes. Satiko had dipped her head in my direction while Sayu buzzed around me asking me what happened at school and then she drifted off into the subject I hated most…Misa.  
"Well she came by about an hour ago; she and Light have been upstairs ever since. I wonder what they're doing…" Sayu sighed.  
"Sayu that is perverted, don't think such things." Light's mother scolded. My eyes widened and I quietly scrambled upstairs, trying hard not to disturb any conversations that were going on. Suddenly I heard a pair of voices arguing, one was shrill and the other was smooth and dominating, Light. I put my ear up to the door and listened quietly.  
"Light if you don't trust me then you can just take my Death Note, and if I do something bad you're free to kill me!" she replied. _Stupid girl, you have a lot to learn!_  
"No I will trust you enough to let you keep it. But remember, no fatal mistakes."  
"No no Misa would ever make Light-kun angry! Misa loves Light!" The blonde pointed out. I shook my head. _Damn are all blondes this stupid? No surly not…_  
"Okay and second of all, Akira I can tell your listening outside so just come in." Light asked. How did he know but the obvious thing was that he could probably see my shadow…think woman! I silently slipped inside the tidy room and looked at the scene in front of me, Ryuk was standing in a corner, Light was sitting on his chair and Misa was sitting on his bed. She was dressed in the usual Gothic Lolita, black mini dress and silver accessories. Me on the other hand wore my school uniform and my rosary, it was a small cross but it still looked cool.  
"Hi, you must be Akira, I'm sorry that we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Misa Amane but you can just call me Misa-Misa, because its too cute to say just once!" she said. _Oh my god, is she serious? You have got to be kidding me, 'too cute to say just once?' what the hell does this girl think she is? A Barbie? _  
"I am Akira Takai. Pleasure to meet you I'm sure…" I responded not too cheerfully.  
"Hello Akira." Ryuk said hoarsely, I smiled and reached into my bag. I always brought him apples from the cafeteria, I grabbed it and tossed it to him. He caught it with ease and began to eat it, I smiled, and I liked Ryuk he was an awesome shinigami to be around.  
"Thanks." Ryuk mumbled through plenty of apple. I chuckled and looked back at Light and Misa, they're eyes focused on my face.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing, you already know Misa is the second Kira but you need to touch her notebook too so that you can see her shinigami." As soon as he was done speaking he handed me the notebook, I used my shirt and touched it. Instantly I felt another presence in the room. I turned to see a white creature, whether it was male or female I wasn't a hundred percent sure. The shinigami had purple dreadlocks and it covered one eye…an emo shinigami? Interesting…  
"Hello, my name is Rem." So it was a female shinigami. Huh, who knew…okay I did. I read up a lot about death gods, they interested me but to see one…wow.  
"So what's the plan?" I asked.  
"First of all we need to get something clear, if Raid is working with L then you, Akira can get information out of her. That shouldn't be too hard." Light explained.  
"See that's the problem, Raid is suspicious of me, I can feel it. And not to mention she is too loyal to L to tell me anything, I am stubborn enough to try and get it out of her but…it will take long." I explained to him this time. Light shook his head, "that isn't good enough, get through to her head…and find it out. About a week ago I killed several FBI agents that were stationed here in Japan; I want to find out what's going to happen next. What the hell does L have in store for me?" he added. I nodded my head and silently mumbled, "why FBI?"  
"Misa, you should keep making fake broadcasts but go on killing people. Akira find out what you can…and me, I'll do what I must." The brunette smiled a wicked smile. I nodded and looked at Misa who was given me what looked like a death glare; I smirked at her back but decided not to say anything.

********************************************************************  
"Hey Raid can we meet?" I said speaking into the Blackberry.  
"Sure." She replied back. I suddenly got nervous, _what am I doing? In the end I'm going to kill myself and my best friend…_ I quietly got ready, black jeans, black jacket and a blue shirt. As color co-ordinate I was, I hated wearing things consistently so a little burst of something never hurt anybody, even though I had just defied one of my major 'No color' rules I didn't feel like changing. I marched out the door and put on my Ipod, I shuffled to my favorite song and listened carefully. The time passed by and in no time I stood outside the door of a normal café, it was brisk weather outside and extremely windy so I longed for a coffee and maybe a pastry. I was such a food hog. I stepped inside, turned off my music player and searched for a familiar face.  
"Akira over here." I heard a voice say and I turned around and saw Raid waving at me. I quietly stepped past people and bags lying on the floor. I sat in the booth and ordered a coffee…no pastry…aww to bad.  
"So Akira what did you want to meet for?" she asked. Did I really have the heart to do this? Yes I had to, I promised Light and I wanted to prove myself that I could be a better asset then some no good blonde.  
"How are things with you?" I asked trying to ignore the before question.  
"Ummm not bad. I mean they aren't good either." She answered back.  
_Red side: what is she talking about? Come on press on, I can get it from her._  
"What do you mean? Is Ryuuzaki being mean to you or something?" I could hardly imagine the anti-social detective doing anything horrible.  
"Akira…I'm not sure if I can trust you…but I'll have to take a shot…A couple days ago several FBI agents were killed while being stationed here in Japan…mostly in the Kanto region. I'm telling you this because I don't _want_ to suspect you and the fact that L has said that I should help him with the Kira investigation. I also want you to help me…and L in this. I honestly don't want to suspect you and neither does L. He says he finds you innocent but at the worst case you would be held responsible in helping Light gain power." She finished her rant and looked at me.  
_Red side: this is my chance, I could just go along with this and it would all be okay…_ My other side took control and a sudden word popped from my mouth.  
"Okay." I dipped my head and took a sip from my coffee.  
"Great so now that we're okay with that; what's up with you?" the day dragged on until 7 o'clock and I finally had to go home. I would report my findings and hopefully get what I deserve: a higher regarding.

"Light I got what you want and more." I told him that night. I could feel the brunettes gaze wander to me in the darkness of his bedroom.  
"What…" he insisted.  
"L does not suspect me, he has no intention of doing anything right now and last of all I will be helping both Raid and L on this investigation. I will not mess up, I promise you…" I swore under my breath. Light nodded and I went back to my room.

A month had passed by since that meeting with Raid and it seemed like life was finally going my way, in between saving the world and destroying it I would hang out with Raid and pretty soon meetings were included with me too. L and I would discuss Kira theories, me always a single step in front of him. But finally the day came where Light cracked…and horribly too. It was just a normal day at school when suddenly a large high pitched yell came from nearby. I looked up from the book I was reading, Light sat beside me and I was waiting for Raid and L.  
"Light!" oh boy the annoying blonde was leaping to us, her large dark eyes aglow with…affection? No more like obsession…And of course L had to come at this time…


	9. Chapter 9: Rid of It!

CHAPTER 9: Get Rid of It

I saw Raid and L walking towards us, Raid wearing loose jeans and a t-shirt. I wrinkled my nose, I disliked super baggy clothes but then again it was Raid we were talking about. Finally they caught up to us and Misa turned her attention to my friend and the black headed man.  
"Oh hi you must be a friend of Light's. I'm Misa!" she said happily. I knew I wasn't going to get any reading done. I was a book worm and loved words on pages…and I could see that the scene in front of me was not going to allow me to read the rest of my Stephen King novel. I sighed and stood up.  
"My name is Ryuuzaki."  
"Raid." My friend said monotone like. Then I noticed Misa looking above L's head with her shinigami eyes, could she make it any more obvious?  
"Ryuuzaki?" she asked. The black haired man had his finger in his mouth and was thinking , I could tell. I knew that he knew that Misa was the second Kira…do follow me?  
"Light…you're a lucky guy…" L said.  
"Huh?" Raid asked.  
"I am a hug fan of yours!" apparently this comment was directed to Misa so I stayed silent.  
"Are you? How sweet, a fan!" the blonde said happily. Then I heard the swarm of people talking.  
"Hey is that Misa-Misa? It is!" and then the 'swarm' attacked and we were jumped by people.  
"Wow I guess I should have been recognized with all the kids around." Misa said surprised at herself. I backed up out of the crowd with Raid, I was lucky that I wasn't trapped like L and Light. Poor Light…  
"No way, some one just touched my butt!" I had noticed that L was the only one standing behind her, he had on a surprised face and then he returned to his normal (if you could call it that) expression. What a pervert.  
"Uh, this is an outrage taking advantage of a situation like this! I will find whoever is responsible!" the detective said forcefully.  
"Oh Ryuuzaki," Misa squealed in happiness. I rolled my eyes and I noticed Raid's eyes on me. I shrugged and continued watching the scene. Then a tall woman came and led Misa away from the crazy fan people.  
"You guys want to head back to the cafeteria? I'm craving cake." L asked while pointing to the entrance of the lunch room.  
"You're always craving cake." Raid pointed out bluntly, they were right good buddies. It kind of hurt me but to say it didn't pain me to work with Kira would be stupid. But I tried not to laugh at the craving part; I guess it's like saying you're addicted to raspberries, jam or…CHOCOLATE! No I didn't have an addiction, I could quit whenever I wanted. I sighed,  
"I'll come too." I hardly ever got desserts in a public place, I don't know why. Light waved them off saying we'd meet them there and I nodded. Light got out his cell phone and I immediately knew who he was calling, Misa, but somewhere off not too far a heard a familiar ring tone. I stared off in that direction and saw L get out a cell that looked far too girly. He rose to his ear and spoke, "Hello? Oh Light is that you? Someone seemed to have dropped this in the crowd."  
"Yeah it's Misa's I'll give it back to her." L gave the phone to him. Before anything else happened L's REAL phone rang and he answered it.  
"Oh it's actually mine this time, hello?" He spoke for a few seconds and then turned the cell off. "Light, I don't know how you're going to take this but…we've taken Misa captive under suspicion of being the second Kira. We found her DNA on some of the tapes." My mouth gaped open, half of it was fake and half of it was real. I didn't know L was that clever so I had to step it up a notch but that meant I had to act all surprised and whatnot. But again, half of it was real…

Days later Misa was still held under suspicion, her strength was weakening and I feared when she might crack. She did not talk until that last day…the day that Light made the biggest mistake of his life…I decided to go with him seeing as I was loyal to whom I chose. Light had called L over the phone saying he felt like he was the real Kira. I wasn't sure it was a full proof plan but I was willing to try. All I had to do was act and that I was good at. We entered the large building that housed all the task force and Kira fighters.  
"Ryuuzaki, like I said on the phone, I might be Kira."  
"Might be? It's either you are or not." L explained back.  
"I don't know I find myself think that some criminals deserve to die, I may be killing them in my sleep." Light countered.  
_Red side: you fool L, if you fall for this you fail completely…_  
Dear Soichiro Yagami ran up to his son and shook his shoulders roughly, "Light, don't say such things! You're not Kira!"  
"I might be dad, I want to be put in confinement too." L paused to think about it and then said, "Very well, If criminals stop dying, then you are Kira."  
"I would like to be put into confinement also…" Geez how many more? Should we just all raise our Since Light is in confinement, I don't know what I'm capable of."  
"As you wish." L replied.  
_Red side: idiot…  
_***************************************

It's been a week…one long miserable week. You see I would love to have spent time with Raid but knowing that anything I say is monitored by L I give up. I stayed quiet and read most of the time.  
"This isn't right! L can't just lock up people like that!" I grumbled.  
"Well Akira, the killings have stopped that's not helping Light's situation." Raid retorted. I wasn't sure if she wanted to say it like that but I immediately though; they're all out to get me. Though through that week I sometimes wished I could just tell Raid the truth but…I was in too deep.  
"Criminals have started dying again!" a cop named Matsuda announced. His black hair bouncing wildly. I gasped.  
"Huh?" Raid asked. Had she been spacing out again?  
"Two weeks worth of criminals have just been killed." Matsuda explained.  
"So that means Light's innocent?" I tried putting on my best childish face.  
"Hmmm, maybe…" L sounded not that convinced and I was worried that he would start seeing through us.  
"Are you serious? They killings have started, and there's no way they could have known about the new criminals! They're obviously innocent, you're just to stubborn to see that." I stated. My green eyes dilated to small specks of black.  
"Hmmm, maybe you're right, r maybe you're the one who's killing people Akira…" Disbelief passed over my face though I can't it under control there was something I couldn't hide…the hate I felt for this bastard! I maybe working with Kira but I wasn't stupid enough to kill them using the Death note! And then he smiled.  
"Of course that would be impossible, I think Raid would notice if her best friend was killing people." The black haired man laughed. I tried to laugh it off but it was harder said then done. I could tell Raid was looking at me odd, I stared straight back, _I'm not backing down…_  
"We'll have to tell Light!" Matsuda said happily and he reached toward the intercom button but L smacked his hand away, I snickered.  
"Not yet Matsuda, the killings still didn't stop when Light was confined." Then he clicked the button, "Light, how are you doing?"  
"Fine, but this useless pride…I guess I'll just have to…GET RID OF IT!" the brunette forced out, I could barley suppress a shudder.  
"What's wrong?" my best friend asked.  
"Nothing." But I couldn't hold back a smile. I looked at the screen and Light lifted his head, his eyes large and slightly scared.  
"L I know what I said before but…I'M NOT KIRA!" he yelled.  
"But then how can you explain how the killings stopped?" L questioned.  
" I don't know…maybe Kira is somebody with a situation similar to mine and he's trying to frame me?" Light answered but he seemed insure of himself. Not normal.  
"No Light, you are Kira." L said calmly.  
"No! L cut the communication short. L this has gone on too far, you can't keep them locked up like this!" Aizawa said.  
"Yeah just because you're stubborn; too stubborn to admit you were wrong," I grumbled crossing my arms and looking away, "L is there anyway we can convince you to release them?"

Okay this was so not what I had in mind…both Light and L was hand cuffed together.  
"This is difficult for me as it is you." L said monotone like.  
"But Light belongs to me; I don't want to share him with you." Misa whined in protest, it seemed that she had gotten over the fact that she had suffered 2 weeks of bondage. I looked at Raid and I couldn't help but laugh when she put on the same ditzy face that Misa wore most of the time. But Light stayed calm and explained, "Misa they've already confirmed you to be the second Kira, be glad they let you be here now."  
"How can you say that about your own girlfriend! Don't you trust your soul mate!" the blond girl said grumpily.  
"Soul mate? You said you fell in love me at first sight!" Light snorted in contempt, well somebody seems to be egotistical today!  
"WAH! How come you kissed me if you didn't have feelings for me?" Misa whined again and she ran over to the brunette and began punching him weakly, if it was me or Raid he would have been down by now…Then she continued calling him stupid for a few seconds.  
"About his love at first sight thing, you said it happened in Aiyoma? Yet you don't know why you went to Aiyoma that day, you don't know what you wore, and you knew that you were in love with someone named Light Yagami?" L asked, he had his forefinger in his mouth and he nibbled on the nail.  
"Yes like I said, I don't know why I went or what I was wearing!" the blond answered.  
"So how would you feel if Light were Kira?" the detective asked again. Misa proceeded to skip over happily and compliment Light on he being Kira. At one point I would have loved to have kicked Misa in the ass telling her she was a dumbass but my mom didn't raise me to be like that…  
"Well for now you will be under servailence but go bascily back to your normal lives. Matsuda will be your manager." L said, although he sounded unsure about the last part. Matsuda stood up, his eyes round and nervous.  
"Wh-what? I don't want that old guy to be my manager!" I kind of felt bad for Matsuda, I liked him.  
"What's wrong with me? Is it the tie, I could lose it if-" But Aizawa yelled at him and the black haired man apologized. Such a fuss over an airhead, I was 34.5 times as smarter then her and yet loo, nobody asked to be my manager! Of course…I didn't act… Misa tried to hug Light but Aizawa and Mogi quickly dragged her out, the door slammed behind them and I raised an arched eyebrow.  
"I suggest you lock it." Raid said calmly, she returned to sitting beside L. I laughed a cruel laugh and turned to Light, "You're serious about her?!" He didn't answer.  
"No it's completely one-sided." He pointed out.  
"I pity you." L turned our attention to a computer, "Now I've had a facility built for the purpose of our investigation, it can hold up to sixty people if the need come. Misa will be staying here as well but she won't have any complaints since she has her own floor." Oi, that won't be enough! L saw Misa's cake and began to bite into it ravenously, I wonder if I'll ever meet an addict like him…I must that would be awesome. But I noticed that L didn't seem like his old self his eyes seemed to be half lidded and he sat almost limp in his chair. Raid and Light asked what was wrong but Ryuuzaki only replied with even less emotion then usual said that he felt as though his motivation for catching Kira had dropped maybe 40%. I could understand that, I had several times lost though for writing and other things. But the world's greatest detective had to move on! But then Light had to go and blow the peaceful mood.  
"Ryuuzaki?"  
"Huh?" then Light's fist collided with L's face but sadly since both of them were 'attached' to each other they flew back and landed hard. L's face was almost surprised, "oww, that really hurt!"  
"So your saying your depressed because your genius deduction as wrong?" the Kira wannabe laughed cruelly.  
"Perhaps I said that wrong, I'm saying that if Kira's power is passed from person to person, every time we chase someone the power will get passed again so there's no point in chasing them." The black haired detective stated. I had to agree but I kept my mouth shut.  
"If you were going to quite why involve all of those innocent people," This time Light grabbed him by the shirt collar, "More importantly why lock up Misa and me!"  
"Still whatever the reason…" and then L's foot came flying out at Light. I recognized the style the capeiora or Brazilian martial arts were a hard one to master and though I only knew a few moves, it was highly effective. I noticed Raid was still paying more attention to her game then to the kung fu match that was right before my eyes but I quickly stood up. I was only 5'4 and hardly had enough muscle mass on me to be some use but I could pick and fight a fight as well as Raid. Light and L hit the couch and since they were handcuffed together so it got them caught along with Raid and the couch toppled backwards.  
"Raid are you okay?!" I yelled, right now my concern for her was far more important.  
"You okay Raichi?" oh and did I mention that the queen of Paris Hilton made nicknames for me and Raid? Yup, I was now officially Akira 'Akichi' Setsuuki Takai. Joy.  
"No, I'm not they made me lose my game!" my best friend muttered. They picked themselves up and Light and the detective continued to fight it out while me, Raid and Misa watched from a 'safe' distance. They held each other by the shirt when I noticed the phone was ringing, L picked it up.  
"Hello….oh is that so? Okay thank you." He said.  
"What was that about?" Raid asked.  
"Matsuda's acting stupid again."  
"Well that is his specialty…" I added.  
"Ummm, I think he can hear us." Raid pointed out the wire-taps. Me: I don't give a flying fuck…


	10. Chapter 10: Rushing Back

CHAPTER 10: Rushing Back

Nothing new… to say the least nothing was new and I hated it. Criminals continued to fall dead like flies and we just sat back and watched. I knew Misa couldn't doing all this but after Light had given his death note away it was as if another person was doing the killings. L and Light continued to be hand cuffed together and me and Raid would crack gay jokes behind they're back every chance we could. Until one day when Light uncovered a rare piece of evidence.  
"There have been a lot of business men deaths, and they've all been in favor of the Yotsuba company." He pointed out, Light without his memories scared me, and he was always happy and seemed to be friendlier towards others.  
"So you think one of them has Kira's powers?" L asked.  
"Maybe, are you feeling more motivated now Ryuuzaki?"  
"Hmm we should look into this immediately." The black haired detective inquired.  
"But if they're killing innocent people for profit, then why criminals?" I asked.  
"Maybe to make them selves feel less guilty, who knows?"  
"Who cares let's check up on them." I retorted. The past few days had been boring; nothing to entertain me and certainly nothing could help in. Sure I was smart but what good did that do me when I wasn't even wanted? I didn't feel wanted at all the only part that I could use was the fact that I could blackmail Misa and Light, they're futures rested in my hands. So epic.  
Ryuuzaki's building was huge and lavishly furnished and almost sickeningly pure. My room was a burning white and its walls were I light cream color that reminded me of coffee. Me and Raid visited each other often and spent a lot of time just chatting about who we hated and who we liked.  
"Akira?" Raid asked, she was dressed in shorts and I t-shirt while I had on a black turtle neck and shorts…don't ask how those go together…  
"Hmm?" I asked absent mindedly. I half expected her to pass the candy bowl but instead she began interrogating me.  
"I was just thinking…" she said. Oh my god, Raid? Thinking? I would say it's almost _inconceivable!_  
"Thinking? This is a big day for you!" I laughed. She gave me that 'give it a rest' expression and I waited patiently.  
"Bite me, no seriously though, do you even want to be here? I mean with the investigation, you do support Kira and all…" she trailed off and I looked at my only friend. It was true that this went against my personal morals but hey, no one knew what I knew. But I did feel slightly offended, did SHE want me here that was the question.  
"Raid what are you saying? That I shouldn't be here?" I asked.  
"You know that's not true, I'm just saying if being here is upsetting you, I mean no one even asked you if you wanted to help, not that nobody doesn't want you here it just seems like you were forced into it." Okay so it was half true I would have rather spent quality time with Raid after all I came here with HER, but what could I do? Nothing that's what!  
"We could leave." As soon as I heard those words I widened my eyes.  
"Whoa, WE? No Raid, you wanted to come here I'm not gonna let you be downhearted because of me. I'm not leaving here unless you don't want to." I wanted her to be happy, I always had…my life always felt sad when she was so I learned to keep my mouth shut during times when Raid was at her happiest.  
"Well I don't want to stay if it makes you upset." She said shyly. Oh gods, Raid please start being more open around me. I could read her face like an open book but was it easy to read mine? Around her, yes but around others I was like an algebra book…boring.  
"Do I look upset?" I pointed out. She gave me a look and spoke, "well it seems like you have something on your mind lately." Lately? I always had something on my mind; I was a thinker and a damn good one.  
"I have a lot on my mind these days," I responded, "it's hard not to. I have school, the Kira investigation and the fact that L doesn't like me." It was hard to feel loved by him and I didn't. But maybe my paranoia and my trusting issues were having a hold on me.  
"I don't think he doesn't like you." Thanks.  
"Huh…you keep telling yourself that. I know that a lot of people don't like me here. Oh well right? I agreed to come on this voyage because YOU were going." Bingo Takai scores! But the guilt was written on my friend's face.  
"Well if you don't want to be here we'll leave, you mean more to me then catching Kira or L." Oh great guilt. Yippee.  
"Thanks that means a lot to me, more then you know…if only I could." I answered. Damn did I just give something up? I hope not… "I got to go to bed Raid, you're my best friend and I hope you know that…no matter what happens!" I responded again sadly.  
"Back at you, no matter what." She said solemnly.

Through the days that followed L had enlisted some help, I was surprised that he wasn't that proud and that he called two criminals to help him. A blond 'gentleman' named Aiber and a blond 'Paris Hilton' by the name of Wedy. Of course they were alias's, but I took no notice. But something that amazed me to no end was the fact that Misa had proved useful in some parts, she had apparently (with the help of Matsuda) got into the Yotsuba company and was now acting as they're spokesperson. Wedy had put up security cameras all over the meeting room and over the next few days we observed them, they openly admitted how they would kill someone and who but neither of them seemed to know who Kira was. I was surprised (yet again) and smug about how easily they could take a life. It was like pulling a trigger…BAM! And then Raid's perfect L came crashing down…  
"We will have to see if these people actually die." He said as calmly as ever. I seemed to get a slight shock but I knew he couldn't be perfect, no one could be…except me I was as close as they came (snicker).  
"L!" we all half screamed and half breathed.  
"Huh? What is it no reason to yell in unison!" he pointed out and I held back a chuckle.  
"We can't let them die! We have to stop them we have enough evidence to convict them." Light stuttered.  
"Yes but we still don't know how they kill." L pointed out. It was true but…okay so I had nothing.  
"I know but still!" We can't let them die..." Raid said this time, her brown hair bouncing back and forth as she turned her head from side to side.  
"I have an idea." Light announced. I turned to see him walk over to the monitors. I had decided to stay silent today, for my benefit. He called the Yotsuba group saying that he was L and he stopped the killing but we still need to hook the big one. Though I had no clue who Light gave the death note to in the first place.  
This time it was Misa's turn to pretend to be a hero…yay…no I did not like her, in fact I hated her with every particle in my body (HA I pwn at science). I liked Light and Raid knew I could get very jealous, I felt a burning hatred for her because of the fact that Light seemed to favor her instead of me. It was true that I didn't want to be involved that much as in killing people but I wanted to have less limits in helping Light with his ideas. I also noticed a few changes in Raid, she no longer talked to me as much, and I stayed silent through the whole day. Rather not talking in case I embarrass myself and get something wrong. And so I went into recession, I never showed the real feelings I had but my wrists held the sorrow…not from now but earlier in my life but I still felt like the razor should have been my friend. But I'm getting off topic; the conman known as Aiber had been hired by the Yotsuba group to find L, like a detective. He had told them that Misa had been questioned by L a few weeks ago. So we waited while Misa seeped information to the enemy, I could read Raid's face…_we are fucked…_  
"Akira are you gonna finish that piece of cake?" L had asked me. I was sitting next to him on a chair and eating some strawberry cake. Normally I'm not a cake person and more of a chocolate person but oh well.  
"Yes, you've already had like four pieces!" I retorted.  
"Yeah but that one's kind of big you might need help." He inquired patiently, I took a huge mouthful of cake and smiled (or tried to).  
"Mine!" I yelped. Now that I thought about L, he didn't seem as horrible as Light talked about. I still wasn't very comfortable being around him because the abyss known as his 'eyes' kept searching me and my soul. If you knew me, my soul didn't have a lot to offer. Then Mogi called us.  
"Misa has run off Ryuuzaki." He said monotone like.  
"What is that idiot doing now?" Raid hissed. I giggled but decided not to say anything.  
"I don't know…we'll have to wait for her to come back." L inquired. A few hours passed and I few DSi rounds with Raid later, Misa came back wearing a very skimpy nurse's outfit. I smirked, "Nice outfit." But of course she didn't get it, she said thank you and moved right along.  
"Thank you Akichi." She smiled. _Resisting the urge to bitch slap…_  
"Misa where have you been?" Raid asked. Wow, concerned?  
"Getting this," She then played a tape recording of a Yotsuba group member known as Higuchi, I had seen his picture…he looked like a baboon. The recording had him saying he was Kira.  
"Good job Misa-Misa!" everyone smiled. The blonde headed ditz beamed with happiness.  
"So what do we do now?" I asked. Oh boy I was acting stupid, damn it Akira-chan why are you acting like an utter freak? They went on to explain how they would have to bait him out and to reveal Kira and something about Sakura TV…frankly I was to busy staring at something on L's laptop…_Wammy's House_ what was that? Then I heard a yelp and saw Matsuda standing some-what bravely beside Misa who looked tired. And before I knew it, Matsuda was put to a plan and I was too busy trying to think about Wammy's House and Light's memories.

I got filled in later about the plan and tonight was the main event and the curtains would rise. Me, Raid, L, Misa and Light stayed back to watch everything from the comforts of the HQ. Everyone had a job and Matsuda had an alias, yes Matsy had an alias…weird to go by a different name. We saw Higuchi go to the studio where Misa worked and then he started calling her but was told not to answer by L who seemed focused on the target. Soon after the maniac baboon started talking to himself.  
"Rem is this a good idea? I mean what if I go there and it's another fake?" He kept talking and I froze, trying hard to hide my emotions but it didn't work that well. Damn I need to work on that…  
"Yeah I guess your right, I should try."  
"Rem? Who's Rem, there's no one else in the car." Raid asked, confusion crossing her face. Finally he made it to the studio, the studio was fake too. He made his way to the back files and started looking through them.  
"Now…show me how you kill." But he didn't do anything special except…write. The death note, I knew it wouldn't work and I was the only one. But nothing happened and Higuchi went back to his car with a scowl on his face.  
"Damn it, why didn't it work?" he snarled. To everyone it seemed like he didn't do anything but I knew…I knew very well.  
"Rem I want to make the deal." The minute he said it I panicked. NO, he couldn't! The Yotsuba man drove away, nearly got stopped by cops but kept going on and he was done for…The cop followed him but crashed and shouted into the hearing piece he had, "."Everyone he's acquired the same power as the second Kira, bring him in! Let's go!" So me, Raid, Light and L all got into a helicopter along with Watari. I kept waiting, and Raid was terrified I could tell.  
We got closer to Higuchi and could see the cops had surrounded him happily, the baboon man tried to put a gun to his head but Watari shot it out of his hand.  
"Higuchi, tell me how you kill now!" L said into the headset.  
"Your not gonna believe me, but a got this notebook and if I write some one's name in it they die." He cried. Light's father grabbed the notebook and yelled and one by one the task force shouted in pure terror and I knew why…Rem.  
"If you touch the notebook you can see th-this thing!" Mogi screamed.  
"Bring the notebook." L demanded. No…he grabbed it and stared at a blank spot near the car, right then I wanted to shrink away.  
"Come on L, I wanna see!" Raid whined. I wanted to snatch it from her but it was too late, she was shocked and I could see terror.  
"Holy shit Akira, you look too!" she pushed it towards me and I touched it though I could see Rem long before them.  
"Whoa! Umm, Light you wanna see?" I handed it to him and he took it, the moment his slim hands touched the black notebook his innocence disappeared again…he opened his mouth and screamed…memories rushing back into him…


	11. Chapter 11: Last Of L

CHAPTER 11: The Last of The Detectives…

Raid was asleep and I couldn't sleep. My head was filled with too much crap; first of all I was worried about Light. He was thinking of something and I was worried that it would lead to something I might hate. Secondly I found myself thinking of the two Wammy boys; Near and Mello as they were called. Such strange alias but then again 'L' weren't a normal name either. Sadly my stomach churned from the impact the photo had on my, the blonde haired boy struck a nerve in me somewhere. He looked sad, desperate…it was like I had looked years ago though he couldn't have been less then 2 years younger then me. But strangely even though I hadn't met him yet, I liked him. He seemed like someone I could relate to…I shook my head as I quickly folded the blanket over me, Raid was passed out on the couch in the observation room and I was in my own room. I tried to sleep but every time I did I kept hearing the scream Light had uttered last night. But finally I drifted off…

In the morning I ached, whether it was just the exhaustion finally coming up on me or the stress. I wasn't sure. I quickly pulled on whatever I had; again it was black like everything else in my wardrobe. I didn't give a flying rat's ass… I shuffled into the observation room and saw the weirdness that took over me, Rem stood in the middle of the room and everyone was watching her with fascinated eyes. I rolled my own green eyes and pulled a weird face in the task force's direction.  
"Hmm nice face." I looked and saw Raid standing behind me. Her regular ponytail, shining blue eyes and baggy clothes; I swear I would have to force her into some shopping.  
"Yeah yeah thanks a lot. Well don't they look interested?" I sneered, my lips curling into a horrible smile. I caught myself, damn it I was acting like Light! I had a pang of uneasiness hit me in the pit of my stomach. As if in instinct my arms folded over my chest and I huddled in the corner. L sat on his chair, staring blankly at the screen of his computer. Raid walked over to him, I hardly noticed Light sitting right next to them, his golden eyes fixated on me. I held my composure, the only thing you could see was my eyes but even then I shielded them with my bangs. Another thing that seemed to catch my attention was that Light never went out. He stayed inside and when Misa did come to visit him only talked with her a few moments before she left…it was weird but I was only there for a few things. Being a pawn in Light's game, I didn't care I was helping the world. Maybe.

L looked over the notebook; asking Rem question only every now and then and sooner or later Rem came by only a few times. I didn't care…  
And then the news hit. I, Raid, Light, L and the rest of the task force were in the observation room when Soichiro burst in.  
"What? I heard criminals were getting killed again." He yelled.  
"There were 16 deaths just yesterday; all of them were broadcasted after Higuchi's death." Mogi explained. I watched in awe from the sofa.  
"Immediately after huh?" Matsuda gulped.  
"Do you think this means that Higuchi wasn't Kira after all?" Light's father asked.  
"No it's safe to say that Higuchi was the person killing criminals until we apprehended him." Light urged. I stopped listening but Raid was so into it it looked like she could have fallen into the computer herself. I didn't bother and sat watching Light, I was wondering what he was thinking about. But not until I saw something move from the corner of my eye, something white…and skeletal like. I shivered in response.  
"These killings began as soon as Misa was freed didn't they?" L said and Light defended, "Ryuuzaki are you still going on about that? She has nothing to do with this; think about it, this started right after Higuchi died." So it was monkey man's fault?  
"Hmm I suppose your right…" and L trailed off, mumbling as he did. He stared out onto the notebook.  
Again I signed out of life and checked into my mind hotel; I sighed and tried to fall asleep but with Matsuda jabbering in your ear it's hard. The only thing I caught was that apparently anyone helping Kira could be executed or put in jail for life. _Oh boy I am in deep shit my friend…_  
_Red Side: Oh who gives a crap? You're doing something with your life! _But then I felt s strange tingle in the back of my head…  
**Blue Side: Tell L…when Light isn't around, you can save his life and everyone else's too…** NO! I could never do that, he would never believe me and then I would be put in jail…

~ Hours Later…

It was raining outside; pouring if you will and the worst part was…Light and L were gone. I had heard L go off on his own right before me and Raid nearly fell asleep on top of one another. I was dead tired and so was my best friend, my mascara and eyeliner could no longer hide the dark bags under my steely eyes. But in a few short minutes I heard both the black haired man and Light returning, both were wet.  
"L, why are you wet?" Raid asked. She absolutely admired him…I wanted to throw up.  
"Oh nothing." And the he gathered the task force around him and sat down in his chair. He stirred the white sugar into his tea; he had out so much into it I was surprised it hadn't turned into paste yet.  
"Hmmm, I'm going to try the notebook out." He said calmly. I was astonished and so was everyone else, Raid practically fainted. I held back a whimper of sadness. _L please no. You have no idea what your doing you foolish man.  
_"We can't do that and there's no point in testing it now since we know the notebooks power is real!" some one shouted but I was too shocked to notice who. Then Matsuda asked the obvious question, 'who was gonna write the name and obey the 13 day rule?' No one sad anything. L explained that the person doing the writing would be a criminal scheduled to die in the next 13 days and if he lived beyond that they would know that the rule was fake. And then L's voice grew stronger.  
"We are close, if we work this out then this entire case will be solved!" he said. I gasped in shock; I wanted to die in a hole!

And then the lights went out and a flashing red light came up on the screens in front of us, my brain was turning trying to work out anything and everything. And then 'Data Deletion' came on screen.  
"What the hell is going on?! L!" I shouted my voice going deeper then I wanted it to go. But he just sat calmly, as if unaware if the problems around him.  
"I told Watari to make sure to erase all information of the Kira case in a threat where something might happen to him." The black haired detective said.  
"In case something happened?"  
"Could it be?"  
"Where's the shinigami?" L demanded.  
"Good question, I don't see it." Soichiro inquired. And then it hit me…Light planned this. He planned this with Rem; Rem cared for Misa so much she was willing to sacrifice herself for Misa. Misa wouldn't go to jail and the good shinigami would die…but another thing hit me…Light…me…I was in danger and a hell of lot of it!  
"Everyone the shiniga-" L was about to say something when suddenly he fell eerily silent…and slowly but surly he begun to fall from his chair, still clutching the silver spoon. Light didn't say anything, Raid's face was with shock and sadness and me…I was numb…no…_no…NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! L was dead and so was I…_  
"L…L! NO L!" Raid cried as she clutched Ryuuzaki's head…"no Ryuuzaki please wake up!" But nothing and then Light was gone, and so was I running after him as fast as my long legs could carry me. I turned down a hall and kept going, I knew where he was heading and I prayed I could catch him.

I burst through my bedroom door and caught him red handed. Light's face was slightly surprised and I couldn't hold back a slight smile, he didn't know…  
"You! You killed him, how could you!" I screamed in fury. Over the weeks I had begun to like him, ever since the Wammy's House thing. I felt loyal to him and it sickened me to know he died this way.  
"Oh poor A_kira_ you felt some loyalty didn't you? How pathetic, I was right to use you and now I will rule over the new world and you will be rotting in jail…perfect." Light laughed. I could feel tears well up in my eyes.  
"No…no Light you miserable mother fucker! How could you kill him, he was twice the person you were!" I growled.  
"You are so worthless, like a piece of grass getting stepped on," he stepped up to me and put his hand on my cheek and slowly hissed, "You are beautiful but worthless. Good bye Akira I'll miss using you as my pawn…" and he yelled.  
"I caught the murderer!" oh he could act. I just stood there, not sure what to do. Immediately the task force came running in, they're faces aglow with anger and fear. And then they caught me.  
"Dad I caught her with the notebook, she was going to put it under her pillow. You murderer! You killed L; you always hated him, always!" Light shook with fake fury. My eyes were glazed over with pain and my mouth fell open, I could feel Aizawa grab my hands and force hand cuffs on me. I walked past Light, his glowing red eyes shining on me. _Betrayal by death not betrayal by love…_They led me down the hall and into the observation room where Raid was still holding L. I could feel the tears start to flow and my knees buckled. I fell to the ground and stayed there, my form taking up space but I was worthless.  
"Raid we caught her, she's the killer. She was going to hide the notebook; Light caught her red handed…" Aizawa said calmly. I felt the heat begin to burn again and I shouted, "NO! I NEVER KILLED HIM! RAID I SWEAR I WOULD NEVER KILL HIM, I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GOING TO DIE!" Which was true, Light never mentioned this in our plans. But I guess I should have been more intelligent to notice it.  
"You knew he was Kira! You could have said something!" Raid sniffled. Her hair was falling out of its sleek ponytail and her eyes were wet with tears. I tried to stand but Aizawa hit a pressure point and I fell down with a whimper.  
"I would have but I was scared!" I cried. I was on my knees, my black skinny jeans getting dusted. _Akira you're a wimp! You should have said something! _I couldn't say anything else; I was too saddened and tired to do anything so I just sank to the floor, barley conscious. The last words that I heard were, "is she going to jail?" Raid no doubt and the second voice was Light's father.  
"No not yet, she will be put under observation for 13 days and then if she still lives then she will get a fair trial and then…well we'll have to see. Such a shame, Akira was a wonderful person, so brilliant, intelligent and most of all scary but I guess that's what made her into such a good killer." Soichiro said and sighed. Then I passed out…

***************************************************************************

It has been three days. Three days since I've been in this 'prison', it's my room but all sharp or semi dangerous things have been taken out. I'm not cuffed but when brought out to eat I have to be cuffed. I haven't slept in 3 days and my hair was a mess of fiery red and shadow like black. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I didn't cry, I didn't speak. Every time they asked me, "Akira what happened?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"How could you?" Oh and my favorite one from none other then the killer princess himself, Light;  
"Tell us who made you!" but my answer was all the same.  
"I didn't kill anyone." That's it. Nothing else but that, but then again I hardly had any energy. But I finally had a glimmer of hope on my 4th day in observation…I was sitting on my bed, staring at the blank wall when suddenly the power went out. The whole room was black, and then I realized. _THANK YOU RAID AZUMI LAWLIET! _I wanted to shout but in the end I just took out my Blackberry and shone the light. I grabbed what I could, my huge bags I stuffed with clothes and then the rest I grabbed my keys, my notebooks and everything else I might need. I quickly smashed the photograph on my table to get the picture inside. It was me and Raid when we were 10 and a couple others. The glass cut my fingers but it released the pressure I felt in my heart.  
I grabbed everything and luckily we had electric locks so it opened wide, the door creaked open and I went for freedom. My heart was beating frantically, its beats matching my pace as I tiptoed out of the hall and onto the stairs. I clutched my mouth when I saw lights at the bottom of the stairs but they turned around and headed toward the basement. I sighed and got to the elevator which worked on a generator and quickly and silently let myself out. I could feel the fresh night air as I stepped into the open. The breeze was going and the moon was like a mothball, I looked back the building and I swore I saw two quick flashes of a flashlight and then darkness. I walked around the cars; they were all expensive BMW's and SUV's. One caught my eyes, it was black as the night itself and I quickly looked inside it, gleaming keys and a package. I jiggled the handle and it came free. I crammed all my stuff in and the quickly pulled out my pocket knife. I went to Light's car and took out the knife, with it I carved two words into the sides of the car…_Kira and murderer_. That's it. I went back to the car and started the engine but not before I saw the note. It was written in Raid's horrible scribble but to me it could have been God's writing.

_- Akira  
Your welcome, don't thank me. I know you didn't do it, here's part of your share of L's will since it's split 4 ways. A plane ticket, keys and a certificate. I changed your name. It is now Akira Takai Lawliet. Be happy.  
Your best buddy, Raid._

I felt the tears well up in my eyes but no time for crying. I started the purring engine and drove out of town. I knew where I was headed…Los Angeles where Mello had been spotted. Apparently 2 days after L's death he ran away from the Wammy's House with another person and they were never seen again. Except for one person in Los Angeles and that's where I was going. I snickered to myself…_Light Yagami…Kira BANG! Your time is up…_


	12. Chap 12: You Found Me

CHAPTER 12: You Found Me

_~FLASHBACK~  
The ticket I had gotten from Raid wasn't meant for Los Angeles, it was for New York but fuck this I took another plane and got off at the LAX. The first thing I decided to do was buy myself something…something I had wanted for a long time…I took a map from one of the tables at the airport and looked through the streets until I found it. I smiled, gathered my things and hailed a taxi. It was warm outside and for once I loved the heat on my skin.  
"Where are we going miss?" the cab driver asked.  
"Ummm West Slauson Avenue. Would you happen to know if there is a car dealership near there?" I asked meekly.  
"Oh yes there is, a Chevrolet dealership and a BMW, if that's where you need to go then yes." He said. I nodded and he smiled. In 10 minutes we were there, I stepped out and looked at the gleaming cars parked in a row and then my eyes landed on the one I wanted…a metallic gray with black pinstripe…a Camaro. I smiled and asked the dealership owner what he wanted to know and he answered faithfully when I showed him the money, I swear in 30 minutes I had a car and my new life was beginning…_

It was harder then I thought, looking for a person no one knew about. And I was getting fed up; it had been 7 months since I had landed in LA. One night I decided to do the only other thing I knew and I went into a bar. I ordered whiskey and sat pissed off at the dark mahogany table. I took out the map and looked at all the marked off areas I had been through. 24 of them, 24 areas and nothing. I rolled my head back and suddenly someone blocked my view. He was a man, very well dressed in a suit. He was young maybe in his 30's. His eyes met mine.  
"Hmmm you're looking for him?" he asked and I put on a puzzled face.  
"Yeah, damn him though he's like smoke…" I answered.  
"Mello, you're looking for him and I can take you to him." He replied while pointing at the map. I was slightly suspicious but he gave me a sincere smile and leaned in, the smell of booze on him yet he wasn't drunk.  
"Here's my number, call me tomorrow and I'll set something up. If you have Kira information then you're in good hands." He smiled, got up and left. I drank what I had left (underage here) and ran out into the street to catch the man.  
"Wait, yes I want to meet him. I have information!" I shouted and the man turned around.  
"Very well meet me at this address and bring your things." He smiled again and left. I looked down at the slip of paper and frowned. 545 Clydonia Avenue _I had been by that place a lot but it always struck me as abandoned, but I guess its perfect hideout._

The next day I did as I was told and drove my car and everything in it to the address I was given, I was half scared and half hopeful. If everything went well as of tomorrow I might be protected enough. I was surprised though to learn that the place I was heading to was a Mafia hideout. Not like in the movies but scarier, I didn't know what would happen to me. I followed the man through the dark halls of the crumbling building though the closer we got the better the quality of the building got. And soon we entered through 2 large steel doors. The scene in front of me slightly scared me and slightly excited me; it was an open room with a large couch in the middle. It was zebra printed, on the couch though sat 4 prostitutes, they're mouths sneering at me. Also about 10 people stood or sat around, they're bodies were dressed in fine suits. But the worst was that when they looked at me I could feel they're gazes go across my body and they're eyes lit up. Pfft yeah right boys, _I thought.  
__"Where's the boss?" the man behind me said. I saw a large guy stand up and leave the room he came back a few seconds later with two people. One of them was a young man, maybe 2 years younger then me. He wore a stripped shirt and baggy blue jeans, with that he wore black converse. I liked him already. He had dyed red hair and orange goggles that sat atop his head. The other person was someone who I immediately struck me as Mello. He was dressed head to toe in leather and expensive Italian leather shoes. Around his neck was a silver rosary which gleamed. His hair was long and of course blonde and as for his eyes…I nearly froze, they were an icy blue that seemed to pierce right through me.  
"Umm boss this is the girl I told you about." The man said. BOSS?! He was younger then I was, I frowned and raised my eyebrows in surprise.  
"Thank you." Mello spoke and he turned toward me. I say him slightly hesitate and I struggled to keep calm.  
"H-hi…I, um, have information regarding Kira." I spoke, trying to keep myself from stuttering. It didn't work.  
"Right and how do I know your not some idiot saying this?" Idiot? Idiot! How dare him! I frowned.  
"I know how Kira kills, and who he is. L-L sent me…" I said trying to play on his weak point. He seemed to buckle slightly and stepped toward me; he narrowed his eyes and peered at me.  
"L is dead…how did he die?" he asked. I looked at him and spoke slowly…  
" He got killed by Kira and I'm not gonna lie to you, I played a part in his death," but before I could finish I felt something press against my temple and I saw myself looking down the barrel of a gun…I sighed.  
"I was used by Kira and got framed for his death though I didn't necessarily kill him." I continued and waited patiently.  
"You were used by Kira?" Mello asked. I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. Slowly I felt the gun go away and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I came here because I though you would have enough compassion to help me, I need it. I'm sorry if I wasted your time." I explained. Then I heard a stronger voice laugh.  
"I'm sorry Mello doesn't know how to act around young women. As for me…" the red haired man finished.  
"Matt!" Mello yelled. So Matt was the redhead's name. Strangely he looked like me, green eyes, red hair. I held back a giggle but instead focused on the blonde…  
"Very well, seeing as you might assist us in this situation you're free to stay here. You'll be staying with me and Matt." Mello rasped and begun to sit down.  
"S-staying with you guys?" I asked when I felt an arm around me. It was Matt.  
"Yup although I'm just sure that Mello wants to see you naked…" I tried to hold back blush but instead Matt got a harsh slap from the blue eyed wonder. I sat down and Mello explained everything to me and in the end I just stared in awe at the fact that my life was going to be a lot harder then I thought.  
"One more thing I have to ask you." He asked. I nodded and he leaned in, "will you stay by my side?" My eyes slightly widened…my eyes caught his rosary and I slowly grabbed it.  
"You're not all bad, yes I will." I answered. I was done and from that moment I had kept my promise, through thick and thin and there is one thing I was happy about. I was glad he found me…_

~END FLASHBACK~

That had been 5 years ago and like I said I have kept my promise and stayed by his side. A loyal person and over the years I have gained rank. I was now just one step under Rod Ross though at times I was top dog. The best of the best. Did I mention I worked as an assassin? Yup, if anyone pissed Mello off or if one of our allies had a bad run in, I came running. I was paid well, sometimes 50 thousand dollars a bullet. I would catch them off guard, kill them simply and cleanly. A bullet in the head so that there could be no open casket, it was easy as pie. I had never been shot once but I have been targeted by other assassins nearly 30 times, I always got off. I was trained by the best and I had the best boss in the world. It was easy like I said, I dealt in drugs, weapons, schemes and whack jobs, and the best part was was respected. In broad daylight I could hear people utter my name on street corners, and to know that people where scared of me made me feel good.  
The sad thing was that I had changed in 5 years; my hair was spikier and no longer did I have the black in it. I replaced my gothic clothes with skin tight jeans, black tank tops and shirts. I wore knee high converse or heeled leather boots that tapped on the floor when I walked. I had 4 tattoos and had more piercings and had a hole where I had a lip piercing a few years ago. But the biggest change in me was my face and body; I had on a bored look most of the time on my face and hardly ever smiled. As for my body I was skinny, not exactly stick I mean I had curves but nothing special. I was scary and proud of it.  
But now I was walking behind the very person I had met 5 years ago, next to me walked a tall man; the 'leader' of the Mafia I worked in. Rod Ross, a merciful man with no compassion but then again he was American what can you expect. The stairs were cold to the touch and I kept my balance easily on the last rickety step and I stepped down from it. The door in front of us opened to reveal an open room and in the middle of it was the Head of the Japanese police, Kanichi Takimura and in front of him stood two members of the Mafia. Mello had kidnapped the Director and wanted to get information out of him, even after I had told him of what I know. It was never enough, never perfect enough and sadly that's what Mello was about, perfection. I walked straight behind him, my face its normal boring look, I never wanted to be in these situations. I would have rather been out on the street or lugging some guy into the back of an alley and blowing his head off. Nope I was in this one for good.  
"Has he said anything?" Rod asked and I yawned.  
"Just that the Japanese Police backed out of the Kira investigation and in reality the only ones working on the case with L were Yagami Soichiro, Kanzo Mogi and Touta Matsuda is that right?" One of them said. In the years I had been here, I still forgot the names…  
"Yes, there was another man named Ukita but he was killed." The director said and I hoped that he wouldn't recognize me.  
"So that explains why the Chief of the Police Force didn't know of the notebook's existence." The man explained again. The other laughed, "Japanese police are useless." I frowned but stayed silent. Then Mello walked up to them, "Out of all of them, the one with the highest rank was Yagami, the guy in command of headquarters right?" No duh I felt like saying but again I stayed silent in my place.  
"Y-yes." The director stuttered. Mello snapped off a bit of chocolate and I struggled to remain standing, I walked around and silently leaned on a wall. Keeping calm as I always did.  
"According to my theory, there should be two notebooks. Kira has one and the Japanese force have one…we'll take them both!" The blonde headed _idiot _said. I nearly fell in shock.  
"Are you okay Akira?" Mello asked.  
"Fine." I mumbled.  
"As long as we do as Mello says nothing will go wrong. In the years he's been here has he been wrong about anything?" Rod commanded. I rolled my eyes under my bangs. Sure follow him…They went on to praise him, how he brought them the head of a Mafia leader supposedly not even Kira could kill and shit like that. But what my psycho boss said scared me more.  
"I'll kill anyone who gets in my way." Ha nice going man, you suck. I slowly got up and walked over to them. Mumbling to myself.  
"Mmmm hmm, well as long as everything goes well we shouldn't have any doubts…right?" I said slyly. My voice slithering over the present conversation. I put my hands on Mello's shoulders and dug in with my nails. I could feel him wince under the pressure.  
"Of course." He answered back. I smiled and began to walk away.

*************  
It wasn't until later that we heard the news and I nearly flew from my skin in rage. I had to keep calm. There I was, sitting easily and finally having a moment to relax. I mean it wasn't uncommon to find me passed out on the couch but I refrained from doing that this time. Mello sat beside me; he was perched perilously on the back of the crazy couch. I was leaning against the back of it, quietly talking to him and every now and then I would smile at a strange face he made behind Ross's head. Suddenly foot steps took over the scene and my sharp eyes focused on the running figure.  
"Boss!" he yelled. It was one of the people that had been sentenced to guard Takimura. I frowned and was displeased by the startled look on the guy's face.  
"What is it; keep it down?" Ross yelled. _Oh forget it; whatever this guy is trying to tell us is important. _I felt like saying, hell I only felt it.  
"S-sorry…Eddie and I were kind of dozing off and Takimura managed to kill himself using his tie!" he finished and I stood up, my teeth clenched in a growl.  
"You idiot!" I yelled while stepping over the couch and in front of him. "This won't work without a hostage!" But Mello's bored tone drifted over and I stared at him in cold contempt.  
"No it's okay." He said. I cocked my head to the side and shook my head. Instead of bursting into a rant I just took the rest of the chocolate bar the blonde had been eating and left. My high heels clicking on the floor. _Fuck this; I'm not spending time with people who give me no meaning… _I could still hear them talking but blocked it out.

~~~~~  
One thing to explain to you. Someone like me gets pissed easily, very easily and living with the world's goofiest partners was not helping. It was a normal weekday after all and Mello drove the slick metallic Camaro down to our apartment on the Upper East Side. We parked and I climbed out, my mouth hung in a perpetual scowl and I couldn't wait to yell at him. The apartment was big, 3 bedrooms and gorgeously white, although with Matt smoking inside I had to clean twice a week to keep it that way. I trudged up the stairs slowly, taking my sweet ass time and sauntered to the door. Behind it I could hear the sounds of guns and people shouting.  
"Level 12, Level 12!" my idiot, adoptive brother yelled. I opened the door and took off the leather jacket I had on and placed it on the table. Mello handed me my keys and I stashed them in my pocket.  
"Hi Matt," Mello said normally as if every other day. I rolled my eyes and went to my room. It was neat and tidy just like every other place in this house (minus Matt's room) and I changed from my assassin gear and put on normal skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I brought my book along with me and sat on the couch we had in the living room. Matt glanced at me and laughed.  
"What did he do this time?" he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"Mello, the only time you bring out '_The Book' _is when he does something you hate." Matt explained.  
"Oh nothing he just 'SCREWED UP THE PLANS'" I yelled loud enough for him to hear. The blonde came out of his room and leaned on the doorway, he wore jeans and a sweater.  
"Yeah yeah, blame it on me! Look I just thought of something better so be quiet!" he growled and I threw the book at him. It missed him by a mile but then again I wouldn't hurt him…_much._ No I wouldn't honest to frickin' god; sadly, and what I hated admitting, was that I loved this arrogant jerk. Yup, blonde hair and all I loved him and another sad thing was that he treated me like crap for it. I rolled my eyes again and pouted. I got bored and screamed into a pillow.  
"I hate my life!"  
"Is it that bad?" Mello asked while sitting down on the coffee table. I was gonna kick him and tell him to sit on a chair but I didn't care by now.  
"Yes, you fucked up Wammy boy." I tried to hold back a smile and I lifted my head. He was smiling at me with one eyebrow raised.  
"Can we not call each other names?" Matt sad innocently and poked me. I tried to hold back and 'eep' but it slipped out.  
"What was that?" Mello asked.  
"What was what? Nothing I didn't do anything…" _Oh crap he's gonna figure out I'm ticklish._ I held my sides and Matt poked me again, this time harder and with a bit more movement. I strained a giggle and he smiled.  
"Oh it's on now, so you're ticklish huh?" He laughed. Fuck I was in for it now; I huddled against the back of the couch and held my arms up protectively.  
"Come on guys…don't do this." But it was too late, both the redhead and the blonde jumped on me and began to tickle every single part of me. Now I was strong but short and that made the six foot tall Mello seem like a giant and the 5'8 tall Matt seem well…Matt-like. I tried to get them off but it didn't work, I struggled, writhed and did anything and everything I could manage but nothing helped and it wasn't until I went to extremes that they stopped. I was gonna raise myself but just as I did Mello bent down and my lips touched his. It was brief hardly anything but it seemed to last forever. We broke apart and I blushed.  
"Whoaaaa!" Matt fangirled, his hands waving wildly in the air and mine rubbing furiously at my mouth. I was desperately trying to get the funny feeling in my stomach to settle down…although I was pretty sure this wasn't gonna work.  
"I-I'm sorry, you didn't stop and well I was gonna get up but…" I stuttered and the blonde raised his hand.  
"Bah forget it; I know you used your only weapon." He turned his head and I could just make out the brief blush on his cheeks. I wanted to smile but due to Matt being there I didn't. I shook it off and stood up; I fixed myself up and grabbed my coat off the hall table.  
"Where are you going?" Matt asked.  
"Bar, don't ask why." I needed something strong and zesty and I wasn't gonna get it at home. I slipped the leather jacket on and grabbed my keys from my pocket. I snatched up my cell phone and began to walk out of the door when I heard a rustle come from behind me.  
"I'm coming too." Mello frowned and glared at Matt who was making 'young love' gestures behind his back. I rolled my eyes and walked out into the hall.  
"Why does he get to go?" Matt whined.  
"Cause he can control his liquor and I won't have to drag him home." I dead panned and started to take a step down the stairs. I could feel the blonde's presence behind me and I smiled, trying to resist the urge to jump on him and finish what I (strangely) started.

The club was crowded but I found a place to sit and ordered the first thing that hit my mind.  
"Tequila." I frowned and looked at Mello, his eyes darted from me to the guy beside me who (later I found out) had been staring at my ass. I leaned close to Mello and whispered in his ear, "Calm down." And he seemed to relax a bit but took a seat between me and the man. That was the first true night I actually spent with him, in 5 years I hadn't been able to hang out with him like a normal person but now I did. It was late when we came back, close to two in the morning. I opened the door and was surprised to see Matt standing there, his foot taping on the hardwood floor.  
"Where were you two?" he shouted. I laughed awkwardly, I wasn't drunk but I had a pleasant buzz from all the tequila, brandy and martinis.  
"You know where we were!" I laughed and smirked…I lamirked.  
"Are your pupils dilated? Breath on me…" he shouted and I was just going to answer when he snapped, "breath on me!" I blew a kiss in his direction hoping it to be enough and he narrowed his eyes.  
"Vodka…and you bring none for me…tsk tsk." He clicked.  
"Matt, you think I wouldn't take good care of her? Come on you know I would!" Mello scolded and did the shame thing he did often. I rolled my eyes and bid everyone a good night and slipped silently into my room, I closed the door and changed from the incredibly tight clothes. My body slipped between the cool sheets and I touched my lips slowly. Wow, was I obsessed or what? I grabbed my rosary and clasped my hand around it and I thanked god for what he gave me, '_Thank you for letting him find me…' _I closed my eyes and drifted off to the world I loved…


	13. Chap 13: Entertaining Sicker Things

CHAPTER 13: Entertaining Sicker Things

I could feel something prod my thigh…it felt weird and I fought back a laugh. Again something prodded it and I started to get annoyed, I grabbed the nearest thing on my bedside table and pointed it straight at who ever was doing the annoying. My gun. I heard a dull voice smirk and lifted my head; my bright green ones stared into Mello's cerulean orbs.  
"Too close for comfort." I said while grabbing the pillow and stuffing the gun under it.  
"Come on lazy ass, wake Matt. You have a new job and I need to get to the hideout." The blonde growled. I heard the pitch of chocolate being snapped and I grabbed Mello's shirt collar.  
"Give me some and I'll get up…" I demanded and he pointed the bar at me, I took a bite and leaped out of bed. I stretched my back and I could feel the taut muscles roll into place. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, my black tank top, a studded belt with the same metal piece as Mello's and last but not least my leather jacket which lay strewn on the floor. I got to the bathroom, did the same thing I did every morning and went to Matt's room. I opened it and yelled, "rise and shine my gamer brother!" Then I broke into my native tongue. From the hall I could hear Mello say something in Russian, I could always understand him since Czech was close to Russian.  
"Leave me alone." Matt grumbled under the heap of blankets.  
"Great I try and get your sorry ass out of bed and this is the thanks I get!" I grumbled and kicked Matt in the shin. He groaned and sat up, his tan chest flexed with thin muscle. I rolled my eyes and quickly went out of his room just in case something happened to grab me from the many piles of clothes.  
10 minutes later we were standing in the hallway, me lacing up my knee high converse shoes and Matt yelling at his Game Boy to start. Yeah right.  
"Can we go?" Mello asked impatiently.  
"Tell that to Telepathic Tim over there!" I laughed. Matt looked up, scowled and went out the front door.  
"Matt has left the building!" Mello smirked and I pushed past him. The drive was silent, Matt in the back seat had lit a cigarette but I plucked it out of his hands and scowled.  
"No smoking in my car, these are leather seats and will burn…" I threatened.  
"Pfft, anytime it burns just grab Mello's pants and patch it up." Matt said while crossing his arms. I chuckled and looked at the blonde.  
"Fuck you." He dead panned. I laughed more and played with my belt, the smooth silver buckle felt cold against my skin. It was LA and the sun shone all the time, yet I was pale and so was Mello. Only Matt had a tan, one reason was that this past summer he lay on the roof of our apartment for 3 hours. I had to get him off with PAM he was so burned. Staring out the window I saw a bunch of guys in an old Mustang Convertible, they looked in my direction and did that '_oh yeah I'm hot' _thing. Mello frowned at them and they sped away, I raised an eyebrow while looking at him, he did nothing but shrugs and dug around in the glove compartment. He pulled out a paper he had put in there earlier, he handed it to me. I looked at it, another assassin job but why was this across town? I stared at him, puzzled by the change of area and he just shook it off. Why was I being kept away?

The hideout looked normal as always but the moment I got there I headed for the back room. There I put everything I need on; I hooked my gun in the side of my jacket and bid everyone good day. With that I left silently and deadly, my shoes making shallow noises as I walked. I got in my Camaro and drove away, its tires making screeching noises on the abandoned pavement. I rolled down the window and put on loud metal music. It got me in the mood; I was killing some guy named Harvey Lanerd, and supposedly he was some drug dealer everyone thought had too much mouth on him and not enough brains. I ripped the paper up and shoved it in my pocket; the only way they would discover someone like me existed was if they pried it from my cold dead hands. Yup, I knew I was going to die sooner or later but what surprised me was that I made it past my 22 birthday with nothing but a bullet hole in my left shoulder.

_~ FLASHBACK~  
"Hey guys," I tried to laugh as I stepped through the apartment door. My hand was pressed to the bloodied flesh on my shoulder and my other hand desperately held onto the wall.  
"Akira!" Mello flashed, he got up and came to stand by my trying to steady me but I brushed him off.  
"I'm okay," I said calmly. I was used to pain, after all I went through it everyday; my head spun and I thought I would fall. I saw Matt enter through the kitchen door way, he dropped the glass he was holding and rushed up to me.  
"What the fuck happened?" he yelled, he grabbed my bleeding shoulder and inspected it.  
"Look I got into a bad run in with a bounty hunter, he just nicked me!" I explained with what little patience I had left. The next thing I knew I was on the couch, Matt was looking at my shoulder while Mello sat down beside me with a pocket knife.  
"Bounty hunter huh? A group of them more likely…look I'm going to get this bullet out and then I and you are going to sort something out." The blonde said intensely and he grabbed the bandage on the table, the tweezers looked threatening in his pale hand. I undid my belt and put the least studded part in my mouth.  
Thirty seconds and 32 bite marks later, the bullet lay on a napkin and I had a hole in my shoulder. Mello wrapped it up as best he could and tucked the stray part into itself. I sighed and grabbed the cup of coffee on the table.  
"Akira you look like you just cut your finger…not like a bullet just went into your shoulder…" Matt inquired and I looked at him and shrugged.  
"Now let's go, you tell me where the shoot out happened." Mello asked and with that he grabbed his motorcycle keys and made me slip on my jacket once more. I groaned and he smiled; it was slightly chilly outside and I couldn't help but shiver against the night air. We drove for about 10 miles until we reached the abandoned lot that had held the shoot out. One thing I hadn't counted on was that someone would still be there, and the dark gray car looked all too familiar. I shrank back against the blonde sitting in front of me, I would have rather stayed there, and just holding onto him but Mello pried my arms off him and stepped forward. I saw two guys get out, one was the guy that had left me bleeding…thinking I was dead. The other man I recognized was one of the followers we had seen. I swear in my life I had never seen Mello so angry, I whispered to him who they were and the next thing I knew was one guy was on the ground shivering with a black eye and the other one was cowering in his car.  
"If you or anyone EVER touches her again, I will do a lot worse then this!" the blonde yelled.  
"She's worthless anyways…we won't…" the man on the ground shivered and I flinched. Worthless, like what Light said. I stayed where I was when I heard the click of a gun and then the clear pop as the bullet cracked from the barrel.  
"No she's not…" Mello frowned. From that day on I looked at him differently, with a light I had never seen. It was weird but I felt like he understood what I had been through just by looking at me. Sometimes opposites are more alike then equals…  
~END FLASHBACK~_

I slipped the black leather gloves on easily and made my way to the entrance to the building. It was shitty like the rest of this part of town. I could hardly stand it. The staircase was empty and barren and I began to climb it calmly. I had done this 145 times before and it never surprised me. Finally the number I had been given showed up on the faint green doors. Number 35b yup this was the place. Slowly I looked at the nearest window; I managed to get through it and onto the fire escape. It wasn't long before I was standing outside the window to the drug dealer's apartment. I slid open the window and stepped inside, the first thing that hit me was the smell of marijuana. I tried to hold in a sneeze but failed.  
"Hey who's there?" the raspy voice of the 25 year old came out. I stood there, calmly and sure of myself.  
"Hey there Harv, I'm here to pick a fight with you." I said.  
"W-who sent you?" he asked.  
"Anyone who you pissed off, including me now shut up." I took the gun out of my coat pocket and pointed it at him. He ducked quickly and swung a punch at me, his fist locked with my arm and I flicked it back. I kicked straight forward and hit him in the gut. He flew back slightly and I straddled him; I grabbed a pillow from his couch and put it over my gun.  
"Bye bye Harvey! See yeah in dope heaven." And then I pulled the trigger…

I rubbed my hand on my pants, the blood slightly smeared on my arm. I quickly took the nearest thing and wiped my arm on it, a blanket. I went out the front door and whistled happily, I was done my job and that meant I had the rest of the day off. Some girls my age would be at a club or hanging around with they're friends…me not so much. I would be driving around town or if I was lucky (never was) I would be spending my day listening to Mello's rants. I hoped it wouldn't be the latter of the two. But again it failed me and as I stepped out of the building I was surrounded by cop cars. _Shit how the fuck did they get here? And so fast…who called them?_ I could only have imagined that the building was filled with cop callers just waiting to catch someone red handed. I turned up the collar on my jacket and quickly rushed around the cars, I tried to shrink up against the brick wall. I made it around to my Camaro and started the engine furiously; my mind wandering over to whether or not I would get a phone call from Mello saying I was gonna get whacked…

"I'm back!" I yelled and entered through the heavy doors. In front of me sat about four members and 2 hookers who just happened to be there.  
"You need to get better…" Mello said. I looked at him, my eye brows rising in shock.  
"Y-you know?" I asked.  
"Of course I know! How the fuck do think this makes me look? You nearly get caught!" he shouted furiously while sitting up.  
"Sorry, I got it done didn't I? Geez you make it looks as if I've been making mistakes all the time!" I shouted back at him.  
"No, that is true you're quick, clean and descent but this is your _first_ mistake and usually firsts lead to seconds. I don't want there to be seconds…maybe your getting rusty…" the blonde mumbled the last part and I gasped. Never had he insulted me this hard. Then a sly smile came across my lips.  
"Really? I'm getting _rusty_ you say?" I put down everything I held and walked around the coffee table. I put both my hands on the blonde's shoulders and pushed down. He pressed his back against the couch and I straddled his hips. My hand made its way up to his cheek and I stroked his jaw line. I looked into the deep blue eyes and smiled once more. I rested my head on his shoulder and brought my lips to his ear.  
"I don't see you moving; maybe your just jealous…don't lie to me…" I whispered and looked back at him, there was a deep blush on his face and I could feel his hand lightly touch my waist. I got off immediately and grabbed the things off the coffee table. I glanced back at the scene in front of me and felt satisfied with the position I had put them in. My feet carried my out the door and into the warm air. I went home.

When I got back everything was silent and I had time to reflect on anything and everything that had happened. I couldn't believe Mello actually though of me so little. But then again it was him we were talking about, I shook it off and sat down on the couch. My thumb went instinctively to my mouth and I bit at the nail. I grabbed the remote and watched T.V. and then I passed out. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep. I woke up in a very interesting position. I opened my eyes and saw Mello watching T.V. and Matt sat beside him, his eyes trained on the screen. I rubbed my eyes and head.  
"Owww…damn I have a headache." I whined and noticed I had been sleeping on a pillow…nothing bad about that but the pillow was on the blonde's lap.  
"Uhhh, yeah why is that there?" I asked.  
"You feel asleep and you didn't look very comfortable so…" but he trailed off as I got up. I changed and got dinner started. My face held in a crazed smile. Ughhh, I may have been entertaining sicker things but…it was his sicker things so I was okay.


	14. Chapter 14: Eye For An Eye

Chapter 14: An Eye for an Eye

"Why do we keep them around?" I had asked one day while pointing at a group of prostitutes. They're overly done makeup and too short dressed sickened me and I could hardly stand the thought of my friend and boss with one of _them.  
"_I don't want to keep them around but if they make the members less violent then I keep them around Akira. Why are you jealous or scared?" Mello sneered.  
"Oh yeah I'm shaking in my $300 heels. No way blondie." I smirked back at him. But it did bother me, it bothered me a lot. I wasn't scared but jealous, yes…and very. I wouldn't have bothered with it so much if not what would have occurred later. Mello was planning something but I didn't bother asking him what it was, if it was Kira he would tell me but if it was some Mafia idioticy then I wouldn't bother with it too much. I was sitting on the couch with the chocoholic, his feet were raised on the table and my feet hung sideways off him, I had my I-Pod in my hand and in the other I had a chocolate bar. I was tapping my feet to the rhythm and Mello just smiled at me in disbelief. I sneered at him.  
"Hey Akira can you come here for a second?" Matt called me from the stairs. I got up with a grunt and walked downstairs, my heeled feet clicking on the steel stairs. I saw Matt showing me a picture of something and it wasn't until I saw exactly what it was that I realized. It was Light, apparently he had been named one of Kanto region's highest prodigy in the Kira case. I shook my head and scornfully added, "Matt why do you read trash like this."  
"Because one man's trash is another man's treasure." He answered. I laughed.  
"So Light is your treasure, nice Matt, when are you two getting married." I chuckled and he gave me a gay look.  
"Next spring darling…" he laughed and I slapped him playfully on the shoulder. I began to walk out the door when I heard two voices behind the door. I opened it and walked out, to my left there were 2 prostitutes, and they're short dresses riding up more then usual. I over heard they're conversation too bad…  
"Hey did you see the blonde? This place is filled with old guys but I bet that young one has more kick in him!" the brunette smirked.  
"Oh yeah but he doesn't even look interested the son of a bitch." The other pale blonde growled. I leaned against the wall.  
"You should stop talking about people here; I have ears all over this place." I said while closing my eyes.  
"Get out of here, a whore like you hanging out with the likes of them. What are you some wannabe slut?" the blonde sneered. I frowned.  
"No, but if you talk about my boss like that I will have to kill you." I threatened. The brunette smiled, "you just want to fuck him, that's all. You want to get into his pants…" My eyes widened. I was about to shake my head in dismay and walk away when she uttered two words that hit me.  
"You're worthless…" and then I turned around. My fist met with the hooker's jaw and I used all my strength. I didn't think she could fight back but she did, she kicked me square in the gut and I stumbled back. I grasped my stomach and I sprung at her again, I got her by her hair and spun her around. Then I heard the footsteps, several members of the mafia crowded around, they're eyes wide with amazement. But no one stopped us. I pinned the bitch against the wall and tried choking the living daylights out of her but instead she jabbed her hand into my side and hit a nerve.  
"Bitch I was a black belt." She growled and I stepped back, I lunged once more and got her in the stomach but she quickly drew out a pocket knife, where kept it I wasn't sure but she got me right in the side of my face. I howled in pain as I fell back clutching my eye and head. I could feel sickly thick blood ooze between my fingers and I saw only hazes in my right eye. It was covered with blood and that's when I heard _his_ voice. It was powerfully deep and I glanced at Mello who stood in the middle of it all.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" he shouted and everyone froze, too scared to do anything. I sat whimpering and cradling my face. It hurt so much I could barely stand it. The blonde walked over to me and crouched down, "are you okay? Come on let me see…" he brushed my hand away and I felt it grow swollen, I saw the anger in his face as he spun around shouting at everyone.  
"I swear if she loses her eye I will kill all of you! Why didn't stop that whore from trying to kill our only prize possession?" Mello yelled and pointed a finger at the blonde slut standing around. I groaned in pain once more.  
"Matt take her home and care for her." The blonde sighed, the angry looked in his eyes turned soft when he looked at me and blushed deeply.  
"Damn my sister's a scrapper! Come on Rambo." Matt laughed and I followed him out.

I now have scar going from the corner of my right eye almost down to my chin. Sometimes I see hazes in my eye but it comes and goes and doesn't interfere. It's a shame though, I feel ugly most of the time and think of myself as nothing but at least they took very good care of me. As for the plan Mello had yes I found out about it and I hated it. On that particular day I had just come back from an interesting job in the hot city and was tired as hell. I slipped into the cool rooms but noticed most people were gone; I shook my head and kept walking. I finally opened the final door down the hall and tiptoed in. I saw Mello and Rod Ross looking at something behind some reflective glass; I snuck up on the blonde and shouted.  
"I am Kira!" in a deep voice, the blue eyed idiot turned around and smirked.  
"It's getting old…" I pouted and turned to see what they were looking at and gasped. There behind the smooth glass sat, and bound, was Sayu. Her round black eyes glistened with fear and her body lay slumped on the ground. I whipped around and stared Mello in the eyes.  
"Are you crazy? What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted, my eyes blazing with hatred. All he did was look at me and I wanted to punch him but I with held. He was the only one that had authority over me, had it been anyone else and they would be dead.  
"She's just a hostage." He smirked and my fury rose once more. _Just a hostage? He speaks of her like trash!_ I thought and it was true.  
"She is not just anyone, she had once trusted me and I trusted her! Her family must be worried, Mello you idiotic fiend!"And with that I raised my hand and was about to slap him went he caught my arm and pushed me against the wall, his mouth rested at my ear. I could feel everything and sense everything more carefully as he spoke, "she will not be harmed, I assure you."  
"I hate this, I hate my job, I hate my life and I hate you! Killing people, is that all we do?" I growled back and he pressed harder, he spun me around. One hand rested on my jaw line and the other right beside my head.  
"I like to do it, it gives me peace…take your feelings, your eccentric mind and hold your tongue. Kill them swiftly if you will but do not doubt, you are a killer Akira!" and he let go of me and I sunk to the floor. My head whirling with anger, pain and worst of all…fear. Fear created by the one I loved. I hated it. I got up shakily and began to walk to the door when I heard the soft voice behind me.  
"Truth hurts like a bitch…" and then I ran. I left the building all together, too scared to return and let Sayu see me. That's what I was scared of the most, letting Light find me. I went home and went to sleep, silently begging that the next few days weren't going to be my last…

He went through with it, it was going to be simple…get Soichiro to hand over the notebook in exchange for the notebook. Yup, sounds simple but easier said then done. I had to be preoccupied and that was hard to do, I knew we were coming to and end and after all these mafia members signed they're doom when agreeing to work with him. I had too. Matt and I stayed home but we got regular updates on what was going on but hardly anything new popped up. Then I saw the plane being hijacked on the news and I immediately knew that that idiot was going farther then expected. I followed his every move but then when I decided to call him I got an unusual answer.  
"We're in the desert pretty much. Outside it's so hot it could melt Matt's face off." Mello sighed. I smiled and spoke, "do you need any help?"  
"Akira, I know you want to be helpful but this is something I have to keep you home for. It's too much of a risk of showing your face. Hey I'm sorry but I don't want to risk _that_…" then he said bye and hung up. I sat down on the couch and huffed.  
"Hey so likes you…" Matt said while kicking the shit out of a zombie in his game. I stared at him hard trying to hypnotize him…_Matt, smack yourself!_ I willed but nothing.  
"You're such a liar by the way." I dead panned and smacked him with a pillow. Matt chuckled and looked at me, "sure, but I'm telling you." I rolled my eyes, I had heard this one so many times but I refused to believe him. Instead I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka then I heard Matt come in behind me.  
"Drinking won't help you…" he smiled.  
"Yes it wills, if I get too wasted then I'm going to be pass out." I said cheerfully.  
"But then I might molest you…" Matt said narrowing his eyes. I turned on him, "dude, you're not supposed to say it out loud!" I grumbled. I continued to unscrew the vodka and walked to the couch with a shot glass, just one that's all I needed. And then I turned to the laptop on the coffee table, I watched it closely and then a small message appeared on the screen, '_Ready to see the show Akira?'_ It was Mello teasing me. I saw the picture of the giant missile and then I heard the noise.  
"Matt come on, the missile is starting!" I shouted excitedly. Matt laughed and sat beside me, "some girls like _American Idol_ or _Dancing with the Stars_; nope our Akira likes big flaming things." I nodded and pulled my knees up to my chest and focused on the screen and then the bottom of the rocket erupted in a mass of sand and wind. Then it shot off at incredible speed, where he was sending it I wasn't sure…I clapped furiously and shouted, "Yes, that was awesome Matt!" I said grabbing my adoptive brother in a headlock. He struggled then stopped; I look down and saw him staring at my chest.  
"Dude, stop looking!" I squealed.  
"You put me there." He responded, smiling. I released him and flipped my short red hair, my eyes fluttering flirtatiously.  
"Oh well." I grinned. I and Matt waited for quite a long time before we finally heard the door handle jiggle and the blonde walked in, his face held in a sly smile. I jumped up and pushed Matt back.  
"Well, Monsieur Smarty-Pants, I must say you have out done yourself. Sayu wasn't hurt and neither was Soichiro. I must owe you an apology." I said while placing a single hand on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at me and laughed deeply, he then proceeded to grab my hand in his. It was a small touch but it sent a jolt of electricity through me.  
"Very well, seems like the over-proud and bitchy Akira actually apologizes. Big day." He dead panned and released my hand. I hit him over the head with the chocolate bar I held in my hand.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." I smirked and handed him the bar, he took it ravenously and disappeared into his room. I shook my head in disbelief.  
"He may be 21 but…that _kid_ is never going to change." Matt sighed and spread himself onto the couch. I sat on his legs and he yelped, "Whoops, sorry Matt, didn't see you there." He grimaced at me and I patted his cheek forgivingly.  
"Forgiven…" the red head said. I smiled and continued watching T.V. Then I felt a cold hand on my neck and I snapped my head up and saw Mello looking at me, he carefully placed a finger tracing the scar from my eye to my chin.  
"We're eye for an eye." He whispered. I shook my head and stood up, trying to leave the blush behind. _Sure we're eye for an eye and I love you, but your blind…eye for an eye…leaves only you blind. _


	15. Chapter 15: Shinigami

Chapter 15: Shinigami

You think I would have been comfortable with shinigami but still, they're very presence irritated me. It was a normal day, well as normal as it could have gone. I was sitting on the large couch that was spread on the top half of the hideout, my heeled feet rested on the table. In my hand I held my I-Pod and in the other I was fidgeting with my hidden rosary. I was dependent and not very caring about this particular day, if something happened then so be it but other wise…nope. Beside me Mello kept thinking; I was surprised his head wasn't smoldering.  
"If you keep thinking like that you'll burn this place down." I said finally. He looked at me, his wide blue eyes meeting mine.  
"Yeah and you make this room freezing with your lack of thinking." He retorted.  
"Nope I'm hot." I said making a purring sound with my tongue. He rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. I moved closer to him and poked him in the side; he looked at me once more.  
"You're bored aren't you?" he asked. I nodded vigorously. He sighed and closed his eyes once more. Over the past few days he had stayed in touch with Soichiro Yagami and contacted him several times a day. But the worst part was that he still threatened Sayu and it pissed me off severely. I fell back and did a somersault backwards then leaped off the couch.  
"I'm going to see Matt, bye!" and ran off. Down the halls and into the large surveillance room, the red head had his feet propped up onto the table and he was bobbing his head in time with some rock music. I crept up on him and licked the tip of my finger then slowly stuck it in his ear. Matt fell.  
"Owww, gross Akira what are you in fifth grade? And I think I broke my butt knuckle…" he trailed off rubbing his lower back. I laughed and helped him up.  
"Mail I'm bored!" I pouted at him flirtatiously. My adoptive brother grabbed my waist and I slapped his hand.  
"Again what is this, 'Beat Matt up Day'?" he asked while cradling his hand.  
"Pfft, I wish then I wouldn't be bored!" I smiled and Matt frowned and shook his head.  
"Well stay here then. Trust me nothing good is going on up there." He explained and I stayed there for a good half an hour, just looking up stupid and funny things on YouTube.  
"Hey shouldn't you be doing something?" Matt asked later. I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I got a case of the fuck its!" But I checked my watch and sighed, I should be going back up to the main level. I stepped out of the room and began walking down the hall when I heard a shriek and several gun shots. I bolted up to the main room and stood at the side of a scene where I would want to laugh and scream at the same damn time. To my right there stood a white and black shinigami with a bird like mouth and what seemed to be bandages on his head. He had large branch like arms. But in front of me (behind a couch) stood about 7 members of the gang with they're arms out stretched and they're guns pointed at the shinigami.  
"Whoa, bad time? And…what the fuck are you doing here? I guess I should have counted on this but you?" I said to the shinigami before me and he looked at me wide eyed.  
"You can see me?" he rasped.  
"Of course I can idiot, I touched the notebook a couple days ago but you haven't shown up here since then. Ryuk told me all about you!" I pointed and the shinigami's eyes got even wider.  
"Akira you knew about this and didn't tell us…me?" the blonde shouted at me and I turned my golden green eyes upon him and smirked.  
"Yeah, like you would have believed me!" I said. Mello looked away and then started asking questions to the shinigami, I decided to ignore them and sat down. My eyes made a mental note of everything that the two weirdo's said. My eyes had started to close before someone prodded me in the foot; I turned my head to see Matt's dark green orbs staring at me.  
"Boy you look tired." He had noticed, I yawned in response and stuck my arms out. My brother was dense and just looked at me.  
"Come on your always bragging me about how strong you are, just this once?" I smiled slyly. Matt rolled his eyes and walked away.  
"Come on Akira we're going home." Mello said and I rolled my head back.  
"I can't walk." I said and looked at them sideways.  
"Okay Matt you grab the legs I'll grab the arms, it's like moving a dead body." And he snuck towards me; I jumped out of the chair and flipped lightly over the couch.  
"I ain't dead you morons." I hissed and stuck my tongue out.  
"You're like a lizard." Mello smirked.  
"Or Gene Simmons…" Matt said cocking an eyebrow. I threw a book at him then I noticed the cover, '_Anne of Green Gables'?_  
"Okay what the fuck" I started the stopped as someone took it out of my hands. It was Snyder.  
"That is mine." He whispered and I looked startled at the two Wammy's boys in front of me.  
"Mello who else did you hire? A gay circus performer?" I chuckled nervously and slipped my coat on. Shaking my head and laughing I walked out.

"I am dead…" I whispered dropping onto the couch. Then a though crossed my mind.  
"Hey can I ask you and Matt something?" I said. I saw the blonde and red head (who was playing a DS) look at each other and shrug.  
"Sure." Matt said.  
"What happened to your parents?" I asked. Mello's face frowned, "what happened to being dead?" he mumbled.  
"Mine abandoned me I think, I was four I don't remember." Matt said non-caringly. As for the chocoholic he sat down in the arm chair we had and looked at me, "my parents died in a house fire. I was with my grandparents at the time, and then I just showed up at Wammy's House. I was seven at the time, and I didn't know English very well…" he trailed off, and then nodded his head as if agreeing with himself. I blinked in response and smiled.  
"Why do you care?" Mello asked.  
"Because I do." I responded. Then Matt called me a name and I kicked him, he had to fix his goggles and looked at me with an evil eye. I threw a pillow at him.  
"You'd think he would get it by now." Matt smirked and shook his head in disdain.  
"Get what?" I asked.  
"That you care about him and he cares about you. Retard…" the redhead rolled his eyes and I fought to keep my blush from showing.  
"Yeah, if she did care why? Why would she care about a retard like moi?" Mello sneered. I shrugged my shoulders and began to get up.  
"No one cares about him! He's like a stripper, used and abused…" Matt said dramatically waving his hands in the air.  
"Hey! I am not!" the blonde growled. He hit Matt over the head just as I spun around on my heel.  
"I care!" then toned it down to a whisper, "I care…" Both of them stopped. I went over and put my arm around the blonde and smiled.  
"What are you doing?" he asked and I smiled larger.  
"Giving you a hug."  
"Yeah and last time you gave me a lap dance…" he deadpanned. My eyes widened.  
"What! When? Was I drunk because that would be the only answer…?" I sighed then remembered…  
"Oh…"  
"She does remember, now get off." He said but he didn't push me away, I pushed myself away. I pouted and walked away.  
"You liked it." I claimed.  
"Next time I _will _charge you with rape." The blonde hissed.  
"No you won't you liked it." I sneered. We got into a debate on who would charge who until finally Matt yelled, "oh my god!"  
"What?" me and Mello both asked.  
"I am hungry…" I rolled my eyes and walked away.  
"Matt get it yourself, I need a shower…and stop looking at my ass." I deadpanned. I saw from the corner of my eye Matt getting smacked and I laughed.

I opened my eyes in the fogginess of the shower. It felt good to have steam on my skin and it washed away all my worries and regrets and for once I felt peaceful. I got out of the shower stall and wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my hair, I decided to walk out thinking no one was in the living room…bad idea.  
"Whoa, Akira looking good!" Matt whistled and I groaned.  
"What are you still doing here?" I asked.  
"I live here." He blinked.  
"Not for long…" I mumbled and felt a door open behind me and I saw the blonde walk in then shield his eyes at the sight of me.  
"Ummm, yeah." He murmured.  
"Would you guys calm down? I'm not naked; I have a towel on…geez I practically pay for this place." I grumbled and walked into my room, I put on a large t-shirt that had once belonged to Mello or Matt. I didn't know and I didn't care it was just comfortable. I looked myself over in the mirror and pulled the shirt back revealing a lean, muscular body with slightly large hips and a not so wide chest. I was classically European the way I put it. I shook my head and put on a pair of shorts, and then I walked out.  
"You're still looking good!" Matt whooped. I rolled my eyes and sat myself down between the two of them.  
"So what are we watching?" I asked.  
"We're waiting for a horror movie to start…" Matt said still looking at me. I pulled my long legs up onto the couch. Then I felt a cold hand go on my back; I yelped in surprise and turned around.  
"You scare easily…" Mello smiled. I frowned and remember the times when Raid would say that, poking me with the fact that I hated anything to do with horror and especially zombies. I poked him in the chest and looked him in the eye, "well be glad that I don't have reflexes, I would break your nose…" He rolled his eyes and sat beside me. Before I knew it the movie had started and I was already creeped out, I immediately cuddled into the closest thing next to me…Mello. I hide my face in his chest when anything gory showed up, you think I would be used to it but fantasy always scared me more then reality. In reality you were sure of things but in fantasy…you just didn't know. After the movies I stayed huddled against the blonde and I didn't want to move, not because I was scared but because it just felt too good.  
"Umm Akira, its okay." Matt said; I could feel him grinning. I stayed where I was, relishing in the moment that was _him._ I could smell chocolate and the cologne he wore which always made me drool. Yes Akira is going boy crazy, what about it? I finally pried myself away and blushed…  
"Okay good night, sleep tight don't let Matt bite…" I smiled and bounced up.  
"He wishes…" Mello smirked while Matt just kept grinning like an idiot. I could almost hear his voice in my ear; _he likes you, just believe it already Akira. _But no, I was far too proud for that and after all, what was I? I looked at the two guys sitting on the couch, and before I closed my door I heard Mello whisper.  
"I love scary movies…" and I could see him smile. I love scary movies too, maybe scaring Akira isn't a no no; but a yes yes?


	16. Chapter 16: What Hurts The Most

Chapter 16: What Hurts The Most…

I had gotten used to pain over the years, emotional and physical. It was hard not to with me being an assassin and all. I mean I've endured one gun shot wound, my own self inflicted pain, emotional pain caused by Light, Raid and of course the two idiots I live with…okay the last one is a lie….somewhat. Sadly nothing in life could have prepared me for what would happen that day, November 10 or 11 I couldn't remember anymore. It was the afternoon and I had just noticed that Mello was getting ready.  
"Where are you going?" I asked while standing in front of him as he grabbed his shoes.  
"To work Akira." He answered; this startled me. Why had he not told me?  
"I'm coming too aren't I?" I asked once more. He looked at me with a dead look in his eyes.  
"No Akira, not today please stay with Matt." I was about to protest when he caught me by the shoulders, "Please?" Before I knew it I had nodded silently and gone to sit down on the couch. Matt looked at me and shrugged.  
"I'll be okay…I'll just find something else to do…I guess." I grumbled and sighed. But it wasn't until 8 o'clock that I actually got around to doing something. First I cleaned, then for some strange reason I began to look at the photos I had in my drawer. I had one of my families and friends that I had met but my most prized is one of Raid, it was at our graduation. It was the only picture I had of her when she was all dolled up. I sat down on my bed and looked them over, for the hundredth time I noticed Raid's pale blue eyes when she was happy, and the way her brown hair curled at the ends. I could see every emotion on her and every expression was easily read. She was my best friend but…she would never ever forgive me…

_Mello's POV_

I was dead and I knew it, my head felt light and my eyes could hardly open. I remembered everything, how Soichiro nearly wrote my name down and the last thing I thought was, Am I going to die like this? With out telling the one I loved how I felt? _It seemed like a horrible death and at that moment I wished I had ran back into the apartment and grabbed the picture or kissed her before I knew my fate was here. Now nothing…just numbing pain shot through my body and the last image was of her, Akira the greatest person in the world and my wish right then and there was that…what? I had nothing to offer her, and yet I knew she felt the same way but…why? Why for me I wondered…  
Suddenly I felt a dull light glaze my face and I opened my eyes, I was on a dark street. Beneath me, I was surprised to see snow, pale and shimmering in the lamp light. I struggled to get up and finally picked myself up off the ground. Then I saw her, the all too familiar black coat, the knee high boots and the startling burst of red hair. I was dead! No, up until now I thought I would still have a chance but…wait, what was she doing here?  
__"Akira?" I asked my voice hoarse from the smoke. The angel looked at me; her eyes dull with calmness and joy. But again I wondered why; slowly she nodded her head and stepped toward me.  
"Hello, Mihael…I knew you would be here." She whispered and she took my hand gently in hers, it was as pale as the snow on the ground and equally soft.  
"I-I can't die, please don't tell me I'm dead…I haven't even told you…" then I trailed off as she smiled.  
"I am not purely Akira; I am just the image of her…the half soul. When she dies I will become wholly Akira." She explained and looked at me.  
"But please don't tell me I'm dead…" I cried.  
"No, you are not. You are just here to get your life back; god is on your side for this one and is glad. He has granted you the will to live." She said and I nodded in relief.  
"I have much to ask you though; surely you know Akira's thoughts!" I asked. But the ghostly image just smiled again and I could feel her slim hand wrap around the back of my neck and draw me close.  
"Now is not the time, you will find out but for now…you must go back. Live well my love." And with that she kissed me gracefully and I gasped at the feeling…  
I opened my eyes and saw not the falling snow but the smoldering remains of a building. I felt the breath rush back into me and with renewed strength I got up, I could feel blood trickle down my side but I didn't care. I needed to get back…to her…  
~~~~~_

1 o'clock in the evening and he still wasn't back yet. I had been sitting on the couch the whole time fidgeting with my t-shirt when finally Matt slapped my arm.  
"Would you calm down? He probably just got caught up." He assured me. I bent me head and looked at the door, my soul wishing I saw him walk through it but when he did come through it…it was a stumble.  
"A-Akira…" he mumbled and I shot up, the horror rushing to my face as I saw him open the once bright eyes. His face was burned and I could smell the acidic smoke off him.  
"Matt pick him up, put him on a bed STAT!" I shouted at the redhead. He nodded quickly and picked up the almost weightless Mello and carefully set him down in his room. I sat down on the bed and drew in a sharp breath.  
"What happened?" I asked, too scared for the answer.  
"Soichiro dead, Task force…I had to blow up the building. Everyone is dead." The blonde croaked, his voice cracking with the smoke inhalation. I was shocked, "Soichiro is dead?" I tried to hold back the tears.  
"Why didn't you let me come with you?" I asked forcefully but he just closed his eyes and laughed.  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
"I promised to stay with you and I forgot that promise!" I said. His blue eyes turned on me and he laughed again, "hey it was my fault, I was an idiot…" I saw him wince and before I knew it my hand filled his. It was strange how those empty spots between our fingers fit so perfectly.  
"Don't die on me…please." I pleaded.  
"I won't…I promise." And then he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.  
"I'll get a towel." Matt said.  
"And vodka." I mumbled.  
"You're drinking at a time like this?" Matt asked and shook his head. I explained to him that it was used as a disinfectant and he nodded and ran out of the room. I, in the meantime, tried my best to put his hair back and gently touched his cheek. He moaned and I nearly cried right there. Matt came back with everything and I began my work, slowly allowing myself to gain more power. Soon he was back to his almost original state, except for the large burn mark down the side of his face and his shoulder. I sighed and told Matt to put everything away. I stayed there, trying hard not to cry until I couldn't stand it and ran out of the room, and in the living room I broke down. The tears ran down so hard that I couldn't stop them, my shoulders shook in sorrow and my knees felt weak. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and saw my brother there. His green eyes were sad and I saw tears swimming there. He sat down with me and I crawled over to him, my whole body was on his. My head pressed against his chest and I sobbed helplessly.  
"What if he dies? Oh god what if he dies?" I mumbled. Matt stroked my hair.  
"He's strong, very strong he will be good as new." He replied.  
"You know what hurts the most? Not being able to stop him and not being able to tell him I love him…" I admitted. Matt smiled, "I know but he will get it soon."  
"You're right, he will live and…and after the Kira case I will tell Mello that I love him." I said snuggling into Matt. He was my brother after all; not bloods related but close enough to be. I wiped my eyes and noticed the mascara come off also, I straightened out my hair and my ruffled clothes. I stood up and went to my room, I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt then started walking toward Mello's room.  
"Where are you going?" the red head asked.  
"I'm going to stay with him for the night. I don't want him catching a fever or anything…" and with that I closed the door behind me and just saw the glimmer of light that bounced off a certain object. His rosary, as if protected it looked perfectly new. God was on his side. I silently laid by his side, my hand slipping into his for comfort.  
"T-thank you…Akira…" the blonde rasped. I nodded and stared at him sleepily. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I hated lightening and thunder but all through the night it raged on. As if the world was debating between letting someone live and someone die. I woke with a start just as a flash let loose over my body, I could see everything light up and I cringed. Finding now comfort in sleeping the opposite way I faced Mello, he in turn was facing me. His hair clung to his face and his eyebrows were knitted in pain, discomfort or hurt…one of those. I wrapped my arms around him and my legs and pressed my face against his chest. I found comfort in his steady heartbeat and then I felt the warm hands knit my hair and the arm go around me, drawing me closer. I looked at his face and saw that his eyebrows were now calmly positioned and his mouth was in a slight grin. I cuddled closer to him, smelling everything on him, ash, smoke, chocolate on his breath and cologne near his neck. I nuzzled him and loved the feel of it. I woke up the next day knowing he would live and that someday we would be together…

It was difficult to see him so weakened, he couldn't sit up and he didn't open his eyes for a good 2 days. I had started to believe he would be crippled for the rest of his life when one day I had gone shopping…it was around 3 in the afternoon when I got back and the sight startled me. Here was the toughest person I had known in my life; a person I had seen kills dozens of men and even take on one of the toughest mob bosses. Here was also the nicest person I had known, the one that had killed a Bounty Hunter follower just for me. The saddest part was that he pretended he didn't need me and I knew that was bullshit. I stepped into the living room; I put down the bag that held the most elegant dress I had seen.  
"Mello are you okay?" I asked. The blonde didn't look at me but I could hear a slight sniffle. I took my shoes off and walked to the couch. I sat down beside him and placed an arm on his bare shoulder.  
"Don't touch me…don't even look at me." He mumbled. I slid my hand off his shoulder and sighed.  
"It's not that bad." I said. But he didn't do anything except give me a snort of contempt.  
"Look at me!" he said then spinning around, on his face was a large ragged scar…he was lucky not to lose his eye…those eyes. I sighed and placed my hand on his cheek, he winced.  
"I've seen worse, please don't be sad. I can't see you like this." I pleaded. He groaned and placed his head in my lap, I sighed once more.  
"Akira, how do you do it? How do you live with it…how do you breath again?" he said, on the verge of tears. A week ago he had been running all of Los Angeles and me by his side. His right hand man…er, woman. But now, now you wouldn't have guessed he had been that person…now he was just a broken man. And he thought he would always stay like that.  
"Stop being perverted." I said to Mello whose head was still in my lap. He spread himself out on the couch, he being half clothed bothered me and I smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?" he asked.  
"Well…with your scar you look…ummm very…hot…" I mumbled and he laughed, actually laughed. I lifted his head up and looked at him.  
"Stop pitying yourself, I and Matt love you the way you are." I said.  
"I don't want Matt." He muttered and I grinned. He flipped around, his head was still in my lap but he lay on his back this time. I placed my hand on his head, slowly winding my arms around his neck. I put my chin on his head and muttered, "you can have me then…I don't mind." Then I blinked in realization.  
"Akira thank you." Mello said and I nodded.  
"Your welcome." I said said admiring the way it was so peaceful with the both of us just sitting here. Mostly I was surprised at the overall structure of the blonde, I though he was skinny but now I saw that he was but he had very broad shoulders and a muscular build. In 2 days he had grown from a kid that I had known to a man that I loved…Me and he stayed like that until finally Matt burst through the door, he flung his hands in the air and shouted.  
"Matt in the hizz house!" I turned my head and groaned. His face fell.  
"Oh sorry didn't know you were having an Oprah moment." And he walked to his room. I sighed and whispered into Mello's ear, "Don't do anything stupid, and don't go doing things without me because that's what hurts the most…"


	17. Chapter 17: The Carlton

Chapter 17: The Carlton

I groaned in exhaustion and stumbled from my room blindly. My hair was spiky beyond words and I was pretty sure that the sweatpants and tank top I wore didn't look very flattering on my body. It was 6 in the morning and far too early for me especially now that I was out of a job. The worst part was that some FBI sons of bitches had started to follow me, curious about the explosion and the horrible murders that had shown up during that time. You see Mello had told me that I had to whack every person that had had any connection to us. So me, being the idiot I was, had been running around the city finding all the dumbasses that had worked for us or had known us. They were each found in they're own grave; a car, a house, a dumpster or even they're restaurants. I enjoyed it thoroughly though. So now I was being watched by the local cops and what I think are feds, it's a dirty job but someone's got to do it. Today was nothing unusual, or so I thought until I had stepped into the living room.  
"Good morning Mello…Mello?" I shouted. Usually he was asleep, at least until either me or Matt woke him up.  
"Good morning." He said quietly. He didn't look up from the newspaper he was reading until I saw him smile, "by the way I love the finishing touches you put on this guy." Mello said and showed me the paper. I looked at it:

_Mario Cabrone is found dead in dumpster.  
The 54 year old alleged Mafia member had been found dead with three gunshot wounds to the face late yesterday evening. Motive for killing this powerful man is said to be greed and corruption, more information on page E8…_

"Oh yeah, he was easy to whack though. I see you pleased." I grinned. It was nice to see him smiling, it had been a week since the accident and this was the first time I had seen him happy.  
"Yes and I have more news, we're going to New York." He said and my mouth opened, he shut it for me.  
"N-New York? Why?" I asked.  
"I need to see a certain sheep." Mello grumbled. I sat down at the table with him and placed my head on the dark surface. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head and saw blue eyes stare at me.  
"Okay, but we're going to leave all this behind?" I responded.  
"Take only what you need to survive." He explained.  
"But that's everything I own!" I whined and the blonde rolled his eyes, "but on the bright side it's New York City! Gucci, Prada, Chanel and Louis Vitton! Do we have enough money?" I said dramatically and walked to the couch. I threw my hand to my forehead and threw myself onto the couch.  
"Yeah yeah, well when Matt wakes up you and him are going to empty out our bank account and our security boxes or whatever they're called." He said walking to the living room. I raised my head and looked at him, "fine, I'm going to do your dirty work." I closed my eyes and sighed, then I felt a weight on top of me, I opened my green eyes and came face to face with my room mate.  
"You like doing my dirty work." He grinned devilishly. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it failed me and I stopped.  
"Hmm sure I do, better be careful or I'll give you an open casket introduction…" I mumbled. I felt him place his thumb and index finger on my chin, he slowly tilted my head towards him and I gulped.  
"I knew I picked the right person." Then he got off me and I was left breathing heavily, I could feel my cheeks glow red. The blonde walked away, I sat up and sighed.  
"Akira!" then I felt another weight on me and I looked to see my retarded brother hugging my waist.  
"Oof… Matt you idiot!" I said laughing. I explained to him what we had to do and he agreed but we also wanted breakfast so we headed out. Mello had said he needed to fix some things with another person so he wouldn't be joining us. I was worried but decided to trust him on this one.

We finished our breakfast at the diner quite early and Matt lit a cigarette, I glared at him.  
"Your going to kill yourself someday…" but the red head just looked at me and replied, "Akira I have more of a chance of getting smothered with a pillow by you then these…so I'm heading home, you?" he asked.  
"Still need to do something for our, one and only." I smiled then noticed the black detective car parked outside by my Camaro, "Hey Matt, watch this…" I walked to they're car and tapped on the glass with my hand, "Hey fuckos, let's go for a ride!" I shouted and walked away.  
"Aww come on Akira, why do you tease them?" Matt laughed.  
"Hey they have a job, live up to it Mail!" and I slipped into my car.

I hadn't realized how much money we actually had until I saw the number in the case I had…over a million, way over! I hadn't known that that was how much money we had a right to. I stepped out of the metallic black Camaro and walked up to our building, when I got to our apartment I saw two things that shocked me. One was that it was bare and second was that all of the things we were going to keep were in the middle of what used to be our living room.  
"What happened in here?" I asked and noticed it echoed.  
"We are officially not living here." Mello stated. I dropped my house keys on the table and walked towards him, my feet tapping on the hardwood floor.  
"Hun, where are we sleeping?" I asked wearily, rarely I used the term 'hun'.  
"Bedrooms you idiot, I left them the way they were but I pretty much packed everything else." He said and I nodded. I walked to my room and threw myself onto my bed, the fluffiness embracing me.  
"I'm going to miss the heat Mels." I laughed.  
"Yeah well for someone who's cold you sure like the warm…" he laughed and I glared at him. He bent down and looked me in the eyes, "don't worry…" and then he left. I was so tired I slept. Slept half the night away but something nagged my mind and I got up. I paced around the room, my eyes darting from one side to the other. Then I felt my door open and I saw a long shadow drift over my pale form.  
"Why are you up?" I hissed at Mello. I scowled deeply and turned on him, for some reason I hated him…it was a deep hate that some how flared.  
"I heard you, and your attitude is not taken lightly by me." He growled. I spun around and leaned in, "attitude, attitude that you created!"  
"How dare you put this on me!" he said grabbing my arm, I could feel his pale fingers twist into my skin. I tried not to wince but it was easily read.  
"You've created me; you created the person I have become." I yelled at him back.  
"It was always within you, you just hit a button…Akira stop! I hate to fight with you…just, stop…"and he let go of me and the flame died within me, it withered to a spark and then got put out. His face was held in a frown and his eyes held tears I had not seen in him yet.  
"W-why, I hate this life." I said dully, Mello shook his head in disdain, "it doesn't matter…we all hate our lives but it takes courage to overcome it. Learn it." And then he started to walk out of my room and then stopped, "look you may feel alone but your not. I'm happy you're here, I would be dead without you…" I stayed standing there, hoping, wishing that some how…it was going to be okay.

~~~~~  
"Matt, where is my coat?" I yelled through the empty apartment. My hands were fiddling with the back of my hair and I had to turn around and grab the sleeve of my jacket with my teeth when Matt gave it to me.  
"You and your hair…" he said.  
"You and your…mop." I dead panned. My things were in suitcases, just two and a carry on. I didn't have many things and the things I did have were precious. It was 4 in the morning and it was only an hour and a half until the airplane came and they would be off to one of the biggest cities in North America, the prestigious New York City. I had been there before but I had been so young I could hardly remember any of it.  
"Come on you idiots, let's go." I heard a gruff voice; I turned around and was surprised to see my boss. Mello was wearing faded dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a thick leather jacket. He looked pretty good and I shook my head.  
"Yes, Jeevas get the bags!" I said and Matt grumbled. Luckily the traffic was easy and we made it to the airport with time to spare, Mello had explained to me that the car would be shipped to New York also but that Matt's car and his motorcycle wouldn't come until the day after. I was happy as long as I had my Camaro.

The plane wasn't stuffed and getting to our seats was easy but it was finding something to preoccupy Matt that was hard. He was far too excited, asking questions on how it was like there and if there were as many lights as the said on T.V. I closed in on him, Mello sat in the middle, Matt sat to his left and me to his right. Hey I was always right hand…  
"Okay Matt calm down, calm down." And then a smacked him.  
"Owww!" he whined.  
"You okay?" I asked? He nodded and I smacked him again. I asked the third time, he nodded and I slapped him again. Finally it ended when Matt leaned back in his chair and took out his Game Boy. We were leaving Los Angeles; the palm trees, the heat and the sun…all gone. I sighed and closed the window shutter, not wanting to miss the place that I had called home for five years. I dozed off, trying hard to keep awake but my plan failed me, the next thing I knew I was leaning on Mello. His shoulder providing a perfect pillow, then I felt and arm wrap around me and I snuggled deeper. For four hours I slept in complete peace.

"Akira…wake up, we're here." I heard someone call and I tried to block them out. Then I felt a hand pinch my back and I shot up. The blonde shook his head in dismay.  
"That hurt you nimrod." I sneered. He laughed and got up; I followed and grabbed my bag. Immediately when we stepped off the plane I could feel the coldness creep into me but then a wonder…it was nearly Christmas and New York was bright. I could see outside the windows of the ports and saw buildings decorated in tinsel and giant ornaments. It was gorgeous. I smiled and continued walking.  
"Welcome to New York my brother and my friend!" I said as we went out the door, our bags in tow and I caught my first glimpse of winter in NYC. It was crowded but in a nice way, I looked at Mello…he had pulled his head down. I nudged him, "stop it, and if people stare…stare back!" I said and he smiled.  
"Yeah sure Akira, easy for you to say…you're beautiful…" and he walked ahead of me grabbing Matt by the head and whispered something in his ear. I could see Matt give me a look, his dark green eyes scanning my face. I shook my head in annoyance and grabbed his arm, "stop talking behind my back, if you want to say something then say it."  
"Okay Akira, you're ugly and I hate you. There, done." The red head responded while grinning. I opened my mouth as if I was offended and kick him in the ass.  
"You're just jealous!" I snapped. Outside I had to wrap my arms around myself, the cold hitting my like a baseball bat.  
"Cold there?" Mello sneered.  
"No, why would you ask? I just love myself…" I said narrowing my eyes. What did he expect? It was minus 3 in the city and back in Los Angeles it would be 20 degrees! We hailed a taxi and Mello said the name of the hotel.  
"To the Ritz-Carlton Hotel at Central Park." He said and my eyes widened.  
"B-but that's so expensive, it's a 5 star hotel!" I said and he nodded as if saying, _pfft of course!_ We drove along the boulevards and avenues, both me and Matt's noses were pressed against the glass. It was as thrilling as I saw Chanel; Gucci and Prada stores sail by. I sighed in anticipation, it was only 11 but the city buzzed with life.  
When we got off at the hotel I stared in awe at the pale walls and the golden finishes. We got our luggage and stepped inside the warm hotel, its insides humming with people. Some were business men and others were posh women with too much money and time on they're hands. Me and Matt waited at the sides while the blonde got our keys and information from the lady. I felt like smacking her, she was looking at him horribly!  
"Akira resists the urge!" my brother chanted and I scoffed.  
"Okay guys come on and Matt?" Mello asked.  
"Yes my long haired room mate?" Matt replied sweetly.  
"Shut up…" he dead panned and walked away. I smiled and followed suite, my heels tapped on the floor as we got to the elevator. We were surprised to see our luggage waiting for us…okay _I_ was surprised…It was too new for me! Mello handed me the key card and I did the honors, I opened the door and gasped in surprise. The walls were a cream color and all the furniture was light and airy.  
"Oh my fucking god!" I squealed. I ran into the room, dropping my bag onto the floor. I looked through everything; I saw the three bedrooms and squealed once more. I jumped onto the cushiony mattress and sighed.  
"Mello I love you for this!" I laughed.  
"Here that, congratulations!" Matt smiled; Mello bonked him on the head with his fist.  
"So as soon as you're done fan girling, I was hoping we could go out and see the city…or at night whichever you want. The Camaro should be parked in the garage." The blonde explained and I nodded vigorously.  
"Yes! Wait…I need to unpack and…take a shower!" I said powerfully.

That night was the best; we walked around Central Park, chatting as we went. The cold air nipped my cheeks but I loved it and I stared at the beautiful lights and people around me. Back in the hotel room I was sitting on the arm of an armchair and gazing out at the city. I sighed in happiness when I felt something cold slide down my back.  
"Akira, you need to cool off!" Matt laughed and I took the ice cube out of my shirt.  
"Very funny man but be careful, I might just switch your shampoo with shaving cream…" I replied. He laughed and I tackled him, my hands locking in his shirt.  
"What are you idiots doing?" Mello growled from his room, I smiled up at him.  
"Having fun!" I said enthusiastically. He rolled his eyes but I saw the smile, I laughed and pushed Matt away. I sat down on the couch in front of the plasma screen and flipped through the channels until I got to a scary movie, I remembered that time…  
"Anyone up for a scary movie?" I asked. As if reading my mind, Mello replied, "I would love to."  
_So would I…and tomorrow…shop!_ __


	18. Chapter 18: Sounds Of The Heart

18 Chapter: Sounds of The Heart

I woke up at ten to find myself in a different room, in a different state and in a different life…oh yeah…New York. I got up slowly, my back aching slightly from the excitement yesterday. The walls around me were a smooth cream and I looked out the large window, I could see all of Central Park. It was dotted with white snow. I stretched slightly and changed from my pajamas, I hated walking around in them. I brushed my ever spiky hair and made sure to apply the make up I always wore. Having that done I clicked open the handle to the living room and stepped through the French doors. I was surprised to see Mello there, music was playing and he was spread out on the couch with a laptop on his er…lap. I walked around the room and waited.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"I was waiting until you noticed me." I said while putting my hands on my hips.  
"I notice you but I don't look at you because I know I wouldn't be able to look away…" he mumbled. I lifted an eyebrow and turned around, fighting the blush. Argh, I have to control myself. I turned back to him and sat down on the arm of the couch.  
"So I want to go shopping…can I?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Mello looked at me and sighed; he got up and walked over to one of the chairs that had a black bag on it. He reached in and pulled out a bundle of money, he walked up and handed it to me. I stared down at the money and smiled, "thank you…"  
"Yeah yeah, you're lucky I care otherwise you'd be on your own." He snapped and I poked him in the shoulder, "yes oh mighty Mello." And I walked to the couch and sat down, I tried to look at what the blonde had been working on but he closed the laptop shut.  
"Not for your eyes." He said. I grimaced and propped my feet up on the table. Then finally getting bored I grabbed my coat and started to put my shoes on.  
"Oh and I won't be home…" Mello said behind me. I turned to look at him, puzzled.  
"Why, oh yeah you have a date with sheep boy!" and he nodded slightly and smiled. I laughed and left the hotel room, my converse thumping on the floor I began my descent into Chanel.

6 hours and $2600 later I was walking from the elevator, the shopping bags felt heavy on my arms as I unlocked the door. I saw Matt sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. he was mumbling things to himself and saw that he was copying the words from the program he was watching.  
"Matt…" but the redhead didn't hear me. I looked at what he was watching and saw that it was the ending of '_Sex in the City'_.  
"She got back with him, oh thank god! Carrie…you go girl!" he sighed then looked at me with shock. I stared at him and burst out laughing!  
"Wait 'till Mello finds out! Oh my god, breath!" I said holding my sides. Then the door clicked open. I saw the blonde walked through, he had a malicious glint in his eyes and I stopped laughing.  
"Crazy red heads unite I have information!" he shouted. He was happy and it was scary.  
"What did they finally make more luscious shampoo?" Matt said hopefully. We all knew that the blonde prided himself in that he glared at Matt.  
"Do you want to go on the Empire State building?" we all knew he was scared of heights. Matt shook his head vigorously and I walked up to Mello.  
"Tell us!" I said. He took my by the shoulders and smiled, "I found Raid. She works with Near though, she was there when I went to get my picture back."  
"Oh my god! Really, oh thank you!" and I hugged him tightly, my body shook with delight and I jumped on Matt and hugged him tightly also. The red head looked surprised and tried to flatten down his already messy hair. I laughed and jumped around the room, rushing around.  
"I should see her! ...But Near might not allow me…" I sighed. I sat down and thought.  
"See her, who cares about Near." Mello said and he put his jacket away. I saw the buckle on his pants and smiled, I still had it. The mark of an assassin I called it, I got up and walked towards him.  
"Thanks for telling me but why are you so happy" I asked.  
"Because you're happy; it's nice to see since most of the years I have known you you've been horribly depressed." He said and he grabbed my wrist. I tore away from him and narrowed my eyes.  
"Hmm trust me nothing like that happens anymore." I whimpered. Then I wanted to tell him what happened to me.  
"Okay guess what I went down to Little Italy today for no reason at all when I saw this store. I got out of my car and started walking towards it when two men came up to me. They were dressed really nice and I asked them what they wanted and one of the guys handed me a card with a name on it. They were sure as hell Italian and they said to me, 'you may not know who we are but all of Little Italy know who you are…if you need any help or are looking for a job…we can help _you_' and then they walked away. Later I asked an onlooker who they were and he explained to me that they belonged to the Mafia that pretty much ran New York. It's awesome, I'm so well respected!" I said ecstatic. But Mello frowned, "leave that life behind." He snapped and I was shocked.  
"Hmm, very well." I agreed but still held onto the card, I never knew when I might need money. I stretched and looked at the clock, it was close to eight and I asked, "Anyone up for dinner?" They both nodded and we got our things and left, to go for another night on the town.

That night I couldn't sleep, my mind wandered away from la la land and went back to Raid. I wasn't sure if I was making the right choice to go there or not. I got up from the large bed and paced in my room but it just didn't help in there so I quietly opened my door and slipped out. In the large sitting room I paced around and then decided to go get something to drink. After having a shot of vodka I sat down on the bar stools in our kitchen. The hotel room was comfortable but very empty. Then I heard soft footsteps behind me, I turned to see the blonde. He was wearing jeans but…sadly that was it. No shirt…yeah.  
"Akira I'm all for the guard duties but…can you go to sleep?" Mello grumbled and took the whole bottle of vodka and took a small drink. I laughed. He looked at me puzzled.  
"Russian guy drinking vodka it's funny very stereotypical." I explained and he smiled then started saying something in his native tongue. I was fascinated by the fact it rolled off so easily. I could understand what he was saying but I couldn't speak it. Then he stopped and looked at me.  
"So why are you up?" he asked.  
"I'm thinking about Raid." I replied and he smirked. He walked around the table so that he was facing me; blue eyes peered beneath blonde hair.  
"I thought most girls thought of guys…" he said laying his chin on his hand.  
" I am not a lesbian but she is my friend and I'm scared that she'll get angry at me and bitch slap me in the process." I explained.  
"Aww muffin…well tell Dr. Kheel what's wrong…" he trailed off then started laughing.  
"Nice to see you take pleasure in my pain…" I deadpanned and turned away from him. He turned me around with one hand and looked at me.  
"What's wrong?" he asked seriously.  
"Near is there and Raid won't like me and…and…and there is no more vodka!" I said. I showed him the bottle and he chuckled.  
"Near is an ass so I don't think he would care Raid will like you because your _friends _and the vodka is your fault." He explained and I looked at him.  
"But what if she does hate me and what if Near kicks me out and what if I never come back?" I asked and started walking to the couch. I sat down in contempt.  
"And what if your nose falls of and your hair turns blue? Akira you're not going to die! It's just a visit…should I come with you?" Mello asked and I shook my head, "no they probably have seen enough of you." He chuckled again; I didn't see what was so funny.  
"Why do you care? I woke you up, go back to sleep!" I said and hastened him away. But he stayed and sat down on the couch as if liking the current conversation.  
"I would but you being worried bother me and I can't sleep." He said calmly and I frowned.  
"Argh you're going to be in a bad mood all day tomorrow if you don't get some sleep." I pointed out.  
"Just sit down and we can talk about this." Mello responded, I sat down beside him and yawned. My eyes felt heavy with sleep and I knew I only had a few minutes before passing out.  
"I wonder if I'm intruding on her life." I asked myself but Mello answered.  
"Intruding on her life? Look Akira she didn't exactly look 'happy' with Near, you'd make a better difference being there then sheep boy!" he said the words 'sheep boy' in a deeper voice as if announcing it. I laughed and smiled, "yeah I guess, the way you talk about him worries me." I said and he just shrugged.  
"It doesn't matter…" he leaned back and sat with his legs crossed on the couch, eyeing me. I looked at him and grinned, "you so much more different here then back in Los Angeles…" I said and yawned again.  
"I nearly died, it makes you change." He said.  
"I like this Mello then the other one…" I trailed off and decided to be investigating my nails, I felt him shift so that he was right beside me, and I looked to see him smiling broadly.  
"Yeah well, you helped me…" then he tentatively put his hand on my cheek, it felt warm and I had always thought he would be cold. Then I yawned…oh geez Akira that must sure be attractive to the opposite sex…  
"That is you mind saying that you should go to sleep." Mello said honestly. I felt my eyes closing but I wouldn't succumb to it.  
"But I don't want…to go…to…sleep…" damn it I succumbed…

_Mello's POV_

She almost fell but I quickly caught her, she was so small and thin that she didn't weigh much. I had already gotten my first taste of that some years ago when she had fallen asleep after a long day and I had to carry her from the hideout to the car and then from the car to the apartment. She had mumbled my name and I remembered being shocked and happy…I sighed and carefully leaned back with her in my arms. Akira's head fit perfectly under my chin and I stroked her head as I felt her breathing become regular and even. She sighed and mumbled something, was it? Yes it was my name and I smiled beside myself. I could feel her heart beat and she snuggled deeper into me.  
"Good night Akira, good night…my love." I said faintly and then drifted off to sleep, my hand resting against her lower back.  
~~~~~  
I woke up feeling strangely bouncy and happy…Akira bouncy? Oh my god! Smiling I opened my eyes and noticed something…this did not feel like my bed…it didn't feel like the couch…it felt like him. Damn it. Of all the places to fall asleep. I lifted myself up but noticed two things wrong, one was that my body didn't _want _to get up and the second was that Mello's arms were around me, holding me in place. I tried to wriggle out but he only held on tighter…was he awake? Then I heard him rasp, "Akira…" I was shocked, and then I frowned and decided that it was best to let him wake up by himself. After all I woke him up last night. I lay back down and nuzzled his neck, smelling the cologne he wore I smiled. Suddenly Matt's door opened and I saw the red head come through then he stopped and looked at me.  
"Good morning…I like your mattress, spring loaded or posture-pedic?" he said laughing. I growled, "Matt help me out you buffoon!"  
"No you called me a buffoon." He said pouting but still looking at me.  
"Oh for pete's sake I've called you worse things…" I dead panned and he nodded but leaned against the door frame.  
"Fine but when I wake him up I'm blaming it on you." I said and I leaned down and pinched him, hard.  
"Owww…" he said and opened his eyes as if the pain wasn't that big.  
"Hi, could you let me up? It's close to 12 and I want to get some things done." I said, his eyes widened and he got up. I was still sitting in his lap but refused to move.  
"Ummm sorry." Mello mumbled and looked away and noticed Matt, "you are so getting it by the way." He said running a hand through his hair. I got up off him and walked to my room and before I closed the French doors I called out, "and put a shirt on…" Then I disappeared.

_Mello's POV_

"So did you have a good sleep?" Matt asked me and I turned to him and smiled.  
"It was absolutely perfect…nothing happened though!" I said knowing his perverted mind.  
"Must have felt nice." He muttered, still leaning against the wall.  
"She was so peaceful Matt, as if the world had stopped just for her and for once let her be without worries…everything was so…well beautiful…hey you pervert stop it!" I said coming back to the real world. It was never going to happen again and I better forget about it. Matt laughed and said, "your so in love with her that the world is stopping for you." And he left. That day Akira went to go see Raid and I was scared because the day before…I had done something bad and I regretted it…so much…


	19. Chapter 19: Step To Me

Chapter 19: Don't Step To Me

I started the car and heaved a sigh, this was it…6 years of shame had brought me to this. I made sure I had nothing illegal in my car, no guns nothing and I eased my way out of the hotel parking lot. The whole drive there I was worried, if she did hate me I would be making a large fool of myself but I guess I just had to risk it this once. I had gotten the address from the blonde and I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it earlier. I parked across the street and looked at the tall building and sighed once more, here I went to get forgiveness from a person I knew hated me. I stuck my keys in my back pocket and went to the main door, knowing it had a password I silently waited until two laughing men stumbled out, they're eyes didn't flicker to me and just as the door was about to close I stuck my foot out. Holding it open I snuck inside, it smelled overly clean and…business like. The business I was used to smelled like alcohol and the occasional drug. I looked around and saw the harsh white walls and dark blue accents, I remembered Mello saying it was at the second last floor…that's where Raid had been. Seeing the elevator I felt like turning back but I couldn't, my feet wouldn't allow me. I carefully pressed the button and heard the mechanics turn inside; I rocked back and forth on my heels and finally crawled inside the elevator. I brushed off the dust one the coat I wore, it wasn't mine…mine was ripped…by Matt! No I had to borrow the blonde's…not that I minded. I smiled and finally it stopped, I stepped out quietly, I noticed the camera's but did my best to avoid them; I crept around quietly when I had a familiar tune come into my mind…damn it Matt and his movies. The Pink Panther theme song echoed in my head and I couldn't help hum it out loud. Walking around I saw all the doors when somebody grabbed me from behind, turning around I saw a large man standing behind me, his gun was pointed at my face and I hissed, "could you not point that thing at me?" I asked. The man grunted and I saw another guy step from behind him, a man with black hair, they both grabbed my shoulders and hauled me to the nearest door. Oh snap, I thought, I was dead… When the doors opened I was surprised at the sight in front of me; on the ground sat a small white haired kid which had to be Near and behind were large computers and T.V.s. I struggled slightly as the larger man still held me captive. Near looked up and raised an eyebrow at me, I grimaced.  
"Hey could you lift your hands off me? This jacket cost quite a lot…" I said and the man released my arm. But still the gun was there and I snorted.  
"Who are you?" Near asked.  
"My name is Akira; one of my friends told me that my friend Raid is here." I said.  
"Nope no one by the name here." He said straight faced, I was about to lash out at him when I heard someone's footsteps…I turned my head to see a young woman of about 20, she had blue-green eyes and long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She wore tailored jeans and a dark t-shirt. _Raid…_oh I guess I should say it out loud.  
"Raid…" I said quietly and the brunette turned toward me. Then a smile broke out and she said, "Akira, is that you?" I nodded rapidly, "the one and only!" and ignoring the automatic in my face I rushed over to hug her. She was still taller then me but also skinnier. I had grown to be quite muscular with an athletic build but Raid was skinny as hell…_almost L like._ I hugged her tightly and whispered over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." But she finally pulled away, "Oh I don't care, Akira your safe and your here!" she said and pulled me into another hug. I felt tears spill down my cheeks and I knew she was crying too. We stood there a while just relishing the moment of being friends until someone cleared they're throat.  
"I'm sorry for barging in but when I heard that Raid was here I had to see her." I explained.  
"Rester, Gevanni put your weapons down." Near instructed and they did as they were told. I stood there, my face in a grin.  
"You haven't changed at all! Except for your hair it's so long!" I gasped and she smiled, I knew I must have looked weird to her. She had grown to be as pretty as I always thought she would, she had an oval faced with large blue eyes and a slim body, I was so proud of her. My friend, my sister for life…  
"Akira you look…oh my god what happened to you?" she asked. I saw Near dismiss the two men but the woman stayed behind, she was tall and had broad a broad chest and hips. Her long blonde hair was straightened and she had golden eyes…I didn't like the way she looked at me, with disdain. Raid led me into the next room, her slim hand grasping my wrist and she pulled me down onto the couch.  
"Tell me everything!" she said and leaned in like a little kid. I laughed and began to explain; I told her of the past and present. She got scared when I mentioned the Mafia and I told her every detail I could muster; it was horrific telling her everything. I took my jacket off and kept story telling. I saw her glance to the two bands I had tattooed on each arm. They were filled with black and each was about an inch thick. I had more piercings in my ear and I saw her search my face. After finishing I smiled weakly, "there you go, you asked for the horror." I said.  
"My god, Akira…" she said and I waved it off.  
"What have you been up to?" I asked casually. She looked at me and stared around, "no where, just here…" and then she yawned that was when I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. I had them too but I covered it with makeup and I saw that she still hadn't gotten used to the whole 'makeup' thing.  
"Nothing, oh sorry, I've been here…with Near!" she laughed. I shot a glance to the boy in the pajamas. Something seemed off about him.  
"Yes well, at least you're safe. I was scared that Light might have gotten to you…Raid I'm sorry for what happened…" I said hiding my eyes beneath my red bangs.  
"Akira that was in the past; put the past behind you and focus on the future." Raid said. She yawned once more and I frowned, "Raid I could comeback, you look really tired!" But my best friend (being stubborn) shook her head and sprawled on the couch. I smiled at her, happy to have some normal _female_ company.  
"Oh and by the way…Mello wasn't a big help." She said and chuckled. I was surprised that she knew him but then figured it made sense seeing as he had seen her here.  
"Yeah well, try living with him!" I said in disbelief then her eyes grew distant, "you better kick his ass, and he kidnapped me." She said calmly. I fumed, "what the fuck? How the hell does he afford a third strike, that idiot is going to get beaten by me!" I said clenching my fists. Raid laughed but I could see the exhaustion in her eyes.  
"Raid go to sleep, your tired I can see that." I pleaded and she shook her head.  
"No I'm not…I would never be," she paused to yawn and continued, "tired…" but I could see her eyes droop and then in a matter of seconds she was asleep. I sighed and picked my coat up. It hadn't gone bad, the meeting I guess.  
"I guess I will see her later." And I got up when I heard a monotone voice behind me; I turned to see Near sitting on the couch I had been sitting on previously.  
"No you won't be." He muttered and I arched an eyebrow.  
"Very well, nice to meet you Near." But again before I could leave he said something, "no it really wasn't, how can I put it bluntly 'stay away from Raid'." He hissed under his breath, I was shocked and I I felt my eyes fill with tears.  
"Aha right, I had a feeling about you and I was right. Very well I just came here to see if she was okay…" but I remained standing, knowing he was going to retort something back.  
"She is perfectly fine no thanks to you." Near glared at me. My throat closed slightly and I gulped, why was he hurting me like this? I guess I did deserve it after all.  
"I guess I do deserve that…look Near I'll be out of you hair right now." I said throwing my hands up in surrender. Why fight with a coward?  
"It's not me I'm worried about, it's her." And I could see a glimmer of life float into his dead eyes. My own eyes had long gone faded from being they're shining selves.  
"I knew I wouldn't be wanted but are you sure that's what Raid wants?" I asked hesitantly. Once more Near glared at me, his flint hard eyes scouring my soul and I dared not to flinch. Then he uttered those words, words that I myself would never have guessed…  
"She should want that, to me you're nothing but a selfish, backstabbing bitch that just happened to stumble upon something good. Tell me Akira, do you feel bad that you poisoned her? Let her suffer without anyone beside her? You promised to protect her and yet nothing! Your like Kira, only caring about your ego, nothing really matters to you, you feel nothing and you are nothing!" and then I slapped him. I back handed him hard, he stumbled back…the red mark spreading across his pale skin. I felt tears slide down my cheeks, the saltiness coating my own skin. I heaved with every breath, trying my best not to kill him. I was capable of it and he knew it…  
"You're just a brat." I muttered. Then he retorted back, "and you're just worthless." I flew at him, my hands grappled in his shirt; I wanted to wring him out, to hang his body by a thread. He was taller then I by an inch and a half but still he was small. I could feel my hand grip his shirt and he didn't struggle away instead he grabbed the one thing I had around my neck, my rosary and tugged. The cross fell and so did the beads; luckily I managed to catch it before they fell on the ground. I looked at the cross and the beads and yet nothing could come, no words filled my mind. Just the faith I had kept in my heart and I could feel the tearing in my heart get bigger until it just broke. I looked at Near, my cat like eyes narrowed to slits.  
"You have chosen the wrong person to be your enemy…have fun explaining to Raid!" and I turned around, I hated him. Near didn't say anything, his shirt was slightly torn but I didn't care, the hurt in my heart over did his. I walked out of the room and heard him say, "And I hope you don't come back." And I didn't want to come back. I slammed the door to the office and walked into the hall, my eyes were so filled with tears that they spilled over and I was surprised that I didn't flood the whole building. I took the elevator and out the front door, I didn't care if I bumped into people as long as I got far away from that place. I crossed the busy street and finally got to the parking lot; I opened the door to the Camaro and sat down…who was I? I was nobody…maybe Near was right and then I stopped. No, he was nothing but someone who focused on everyone else's problems and never his own. I hated him and that was that, I started the car and decided to take the long way home as to not have wet eyes when I arrived home.

_Halle's POV_

So that was her, the woman he kept talking about. She didn't seem special and after all she did show up unannounced and thought that Raid would take her back and forgive her. Akira…the name sits on my tongue like cement, so guilty sounding. And yet it was her Mello loved, not me and never would love me. I was just the one being used for information, it hurt me to know but what was I supposed to do? I tried my best to seduce him but he just grumbled and turned away, pointing a gun to my face and telling me to go back to HQ…I couldn't help but envy her, she held everything and she didn't even know it.

When I drove back I did my best not to cry but five minutes from the hotel room and I broke down. The tears went down my cheeks and I sobbed helplessly…but I had to compose myself when I got back but I was surprised to see the blonde waiting for me, his back leaned against the inside of the hotel. I could see him through the glass doors. I smiled weakly and parked the car, locking it I made my way towards Mello. He smiled slightly and I struggled one as well.  
"So how did it go? Get anything?" he asked. I sighed, "Yeah you could call it that."  
"Are you okay?" he asked again.  
"Yeah just unexpected what happened to me…" I explained.  
"Well I was reviewing the information that Halle gave me and-" but I stopped him. Halle, it seemed an all too familiar name.  
"Isn't that the name of the woman at the SPK?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.  
"Yeah and? I went to see her yesterday, you point?" he said dully and I felt a flame burst within me.  
"Y-you went to see her? Why?" I asked.  
"Just for information."  
"And you didn't tell me why?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.  
"Because it didn't matter at the time." He answered.  
"It didn't matter; I live with you, I think it does!" I hissed I whirled at him; his blue eyes widened and then went back in a mock grin.  
"So, it doesn't mean you have to know everything about my personal life!" he shouted in the doorway.  
"I am your personal life or might as well be!" I growled back, he pushed me aside but I continued to glare at him, "hey you don't own me Akira! Stop acting like you do!"  
"I know I don't but sometimes I wish I did because then I could stop you from doing these things!" I shouted back at him. My green eyes were narrowed in hurt and anger, the pupils dilating beyond recognition.  
"I don't need to be stopped; I can live my life my own way!" Mello growled this time.  
"Try living your life without me." I said.  
"Maybe I will…"  
"Fine you don't care…" and then I asked him the questions on my mind… "Do I ever cross your mind?"  
"No."  
" Do you like me? Do you want me? Would you cry if I left? Would you live for me? Would you do anything for me? Choose--me or your life?" and to each one he replied the same…'_no'._ And at the last one he even said 'my life'.  
"I hate you!" I shouted at him.  
"Fine, I don't care!" Mello said back and I ran off. The pain too much to bear, I had always wanted to be close to him and now it seemed to have shattered into a million pieces.

I opened the door open and slammed it shut again, Matt was sitting on the couch and I could feel the blonde walk behind me.  
"Hey Akira how'd it go?" the red head asked.  
"Fuck off Matt!" I said in my anger, not meaning to hurt him. I walked to my room and banged the door shut again, I sat down on the cushiony chair in my room and let the tears flow freely…my heart had bled twice that night.

_Mello's POV_

I fucked up, I fucked up big time. As I stumbled into the living room, at a lose for words.  
"What did you do now?" Matt said, his once clear eyes were clouded in anger and…what was it? Protection, yes that was it. He was protecting his sister, even though she wasn't blood related.  
"I fucked up okay? I always do and now I'm not sure whether I can get her back. What do I do?" I asked. Matt placed a hand on my shoulder, "try and find the right answer." He said.  
"Answer…answers…Matt you're a genius!" I said knocking his hand off and thanking him. I quickly went to turn the knob to Akira's room…I was scared but she had faced her fears and now I had to also.

"A-Akira?" I heard his voice rasp and I turned away, my heart beating faster then ever. I still sat in the chair but now I got up, the hostility in my voice easily pronounced, "Go away, I don't want to see you." I said.  
"Well to bad because I'm still here…" and then he wrapped his arms around me, I wanted to struggle away but instead I stayed, "if you don't want to see me then close your eyes."  
"No I don't want you." I growled. He held on tighter and then spoke as clear as day, "The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life."  
"How can I believe you? I don't want to believe you." I mumbled, the tears spilled down my cheeks…I mixture of happiness and sadness.  
"For the love of," then he smirked, I felt him turn me around and I looked into his deep blue eyes. Then suddenly I felt something warm on my lips and realized that he was kissing me. I placed my hand on his cheek and tried my best to pull away but I didn't want to. Then he pulled back and I whimpered for more.  
"Why do you hurt me? And why do I love you so much?" I noticed I was still slightly crying but I tried to ignore it.  
"Because we are both idiots." Mello smiled gently and I saw a tear run down his cheek. I placed a hand on the tear and wiped it away.  
"I'm scared of you though, you're capable of hurting me…" I whined. He chuckled deeply and held me closer, "I would never hurt you, never."  
"I don't know if I can trust you." I said once more.  
"I promise I won't hurt you, Akira I love you more then anything and I have nothing to give except well…me…" he trailed off and I snuggled deeply into his chest, he held me tightly. Not wanting to let me go.  
"I love you…" I whispered.  
"I love you too." He answered. Then I kissed him again, my hands tangled in his hair as I willed not to let go. I needed him with me and as the city buzzed outside I fell asleep, my hand placed over his heart and my head on his shoulder. We whispered things to each other at night, some things silly and others so peaceful it would have made the most unemotional person cry. I cried in my sleep but for once they were tears of joy and not of hurt…Near was an ass and Mello was mine, it all worked out. _  
No one could step over me…_


	20. Chapter 20: Broken Faith

Chapter 20: Broken Faith

It had been a few days since that unfortunate 'incident' and currently I sat in the hotel room, the rosary beads spread out in front of me and the cross bared in my hand. I felt someone curl they're arms around me and kiss my neck.  
"Nope your outta luck…" I growled and I felt the deep voice next to my ear.  
"I wasn't pushing my luck at all." Mello rasped and I smiled, turning around I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to me, I kissed him gently and sighed. I saw the blonde's eyes drift over to the beads and he had a questioning look in his eyes.  
"What happened to them?" he asked.  
"Near ripped the rosary off me…" I dead panned and he growled, "I swear I will kill that bastard." I shook my head in sadness. My father had given me the cross long before I could even walk and now it had literally been torn away from me.  
"It's alright…I'll just live with it." I said and gathered the beads in a pile and tucked them into the pouch I had. Leaning back I closed my eyes when I felt a weight beside me and an arm reach to pull me closer. I cracked open one eye and saw the blonde lost in though, I pressed a hand on his chest and said, "what are you thinking of?"  
"Nothing, about many things actually…us…you…hmmm nope that'd be it." He chuckled and I curled up against him. We had gotten our first snow yesterday so the streets were covered in white fluffy madness…Matt hated it because I had thrown him into a snow pile yesterday and he had to blow dry his DS, grumbling the whole time.  
"Right…" I said closing my eyes until he finally spoke, "I can't believe you would honestly think I would go out with Halle Lidner!" he laughed and my eyes flew open.  
"Hey I could see it, tall, blonde, pretty! Hello I saw her eyes…" I mumbled.  
"Oh poor Akira, don't you realize blondes never go with other blondes? And as for her features I prefer short, red headed and beautiful." He sighed and I heard Matt shout from his room, "nice to know you love me!"  
"Yeah right you bloody gamer!" Mello shouted back and rolled his eyes. I laughed at the response and continued to lay there…thinking until an idea hit me. I sprang up and crossed the living room to where Matt sat, I whispered in his ear.  
"Keep Mello busy, I have some things to take car of with Halle Lidner." I said and the redhead gave me a skeptical look, I brushed it off and got ready. This was going to be interesting.

After and hour of hacking I finally got the address as to where the blonde woman lived and quickly picked up my car keys. I ignored the questions that were fired at me and went down to the garage. Made sure I was unarmed, it was the best possible way. Starting the car, my heart leapt and I drove out of the busy streets and towards the West End, where all the posh condos were. I parked the Camaro and went inside the building just as an elderly woman was walking in, she gave me a quick look and kept walking. I looked at the address and made sure to find the floor; I went to the elevator and pressed the correct number, 9. The devil's number upside down I smirked and realized I was too paranoid. I got off, I looked normal, not armed and frankly I was ready to get my ass kicked. I looked at the numbers on the doors until I finally reached the one I wanted, I carefully touched the doorknob and found that it was unlocked, I opened it and stepped inside. I looked like any 22 year old woman but the fact that my cat-like eyes were narrowed in spite made it better. I heard the shower running and rolled my eyes, this was defiantly her. I walked through the hall and into a larger space that had to be the living room, I glanced at the pictures on the wall.  
_Red side: Come on, kill her and you're done.  
Blue side: calm Akira, be careful she knows fighting moves as well. _  
For once I listened to the annoying little voice and the larger one was silenced. I waited until finally I heard footsteps behind me.  
"What are you doing here?" the woman asked, her voice held a hint of surprise and I turned around.  
"Nice place you got here…" I said mockingly. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and I smiled.  
"W-why…how did you know I live here?" she asked, her stance was tense and I smirked, "I'm psychic…" but she flew at me; her hand was at my throat and Halle's body pinned me against the wall.  
"You should have seen that coming." She sneered. I laughed, "I see anger management in your future!" I said and kicked her feet out from under her. Halle fell to the floor, I looked down.  
"Look I didn't come here to kill you…I came here to talk. I am capable of it by the way." I said and helped her up. She looked at me and I saw hate in those eyes, what was worse was that she was somewhat taller then me…okay she was _a lot_ taller then me. It pissed me off, her 5'11 frame and my 5'6 frame clashed. Then I kicked out and caught her in the stomach, she flew back. I lowered myself to a crouch and went on the ground, when she got back…from my pushup position I propelled myself backward. The Brazilian moves suited me well. But the second time I caught her she returned it back and hit my in the eye…that was going to bruise.  
"What do you want; this is the last time I'm going to ask." She said.  
"Look I just wanted to tell you that if you hurt him I will kill you." I spoke firmly but with a hint of annoyance.  
"Who…Oh! Right, him…why should you care? You're just a lowly dog to him after all." She smirked; I thought she was supposed to be gentle when the blonde had spoken about her. Not to me, I possessed something she could never have in her whole life.  
"Actually ummm, no I'm not. Why do you want to help him besides orders from Near?" I asked, she looked startled for a second.  
"H-how did you know that?" she said.  
"I hacked into the computers; I can read most of the information on your profiles and stuff. It's very useful by the way." I smiled slightly. Was it going to be this easy to fool her?  
"Huh, now why do you want to speak about him?" she asked.  
"I want to tell you…don't you dare betray him or land him in a situation he can't get out of." I hissed, my eyes narrowed to green points.  
"Oh I'm not the one with betrayal here…I think you should watch your mouth." She smirked. I was taken aback…of course Near would tell her of me and about what I had done.  
"That is none of your business, I regret that but what could I have done?" I said simply.  
"You could have stayed with Kira so that I could see you burn as well as him." She frowned. I really was stunned; I took a step back and then forward again, "you know nothing about me! You think your better then me because of who you work for and what you do? You're a low life like Kira, judging people before looking at your own actions." I snarled. My hands clenched and I felt a nail go through my skin, the blood oozed out. She smiled, "you're not worthy of him, all that he has accomplished…"  
"He would be dead without me! He loves me!" I said it…she looked confused for a second and then laughed, "What does he see in you? A foul temper and violent spasms? That's all." Halle leaned against the dresser, I stayed put, I felt my face grow red with rage and my eyes narrow further.  
"Oh shut up you stupid stupid blonde, you lack the seriousness of your convictions! I will not lie, there was a time where I thought he loved you but that all passed…hmm three days ago. Now I know the truth, he loves me and that's the fuckin' end!" I hissed, she did look vulnerable now, her eyes show the arrogance that they had had before…now they were just dead.  
"I-I just don't get it, it's you." _Oh gee thanks._  
"Halle, you're going to find someone who will love you for you but until then stay. Out Of. My. Way." And I turned to leave. But I heard her snicker more, "your a fake by the way…you think that Raid will ever forgive you? She hides her feelings and you are on her bad list…after all…you did help Light and killed L."  
"I am not a fake, I used to be but as I am nearing my end I am introducing my feelings more…I'm sorry but this is over." I said and walked down the narrow hall then I felt a tap and I turned around. She punched me; easy as pie she punched me. I stumbled back; I felt my lip and noticed the red smears on my hand. But I didn't do anything; I just looked at her and turned around. I was done with her. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall.  
"Fucking bitch…" I hissed when my lip bled more.

When I entered the door I noticed two things wrong with the picture. One was that Matt was being violently held by Mello and two, that the angry look in his eyes wasn't caused by the red head…a different red head.  
"Where the fuck have you been? Oh, wait I know, breaking into people's homes and killing them!" he shouted. I flinched and held the handkerchief to my mouth more. I didn't care.  
"Akira what happened?" Matt asked, his voice was gently and he took the tissue from me. It uncovered the light bruise on my eye and the cut through my lip; apparently she had been wearing a ring… I looked away from both of them, I had been shunned today and it was the first time I had been beaten.  
"Look I didn't mean to be so hard." The blonde mumbled and I looked at him. I forced a smile.  
"It's alright; I'll go get an ice pack." And I disappeared into my room.  
"Well I'm going to get some smokes and maybe something else." Matt said and I heard the front door close. It was me and him that is all. I pressed the icy cold packet to my face and noticed the eye didn't seem so bad, just a shadow so it looked like I hadn't slept in a few days. I fixed it with some makeup and sat down again, I reached under the bed and took out the one thing I loved…my photos. I lay on my bed, looking at well _everything_. I felt a little prickle at the corner of my eye and I wiped it away. There was one with Raid and another with me and my parents…oh god how long has it been. I didn't know if they're alive or what. I flipped through the pages and I got to one of me and Raid about a week before the trip to Japan, I had me arms around her neck and my cheek pressed against her head. I looked happy and Raid looked well…like Raid did. Happy with just a hint of annoyance. But I loved her all the same. That's when I broke down, my heart crumbled a bit and I remembered the words which Halle and Near had spoken…the worthlessness of myself. I contained a sob when I saw my door open and in stepped the blonde that had been yelling at me 15 minutes earlier.  
"You don't need to be afraid to cry in front of me." He said and came over, his blue eyes searched my face and I looked back. My own eyes pleading for help, he knelt down and carefully took my hand.  
"Help me…I have broken faith." I muttered. Mello sat on the bed, he curled his arms around me and I sighed, my breath broke with tears and I hoped I wouldn't cry too hard. But then I sobbed, we sat there for what seemed like hours, he said nothing and I just sobbed, my heart filling to the brim and then spilling over. I held onto him for dear life, wishing and praying that he would never leave and he didn't. Finally the tears stopped and I just had random bouts of sobs. I sat up and looked at him; he had tears in his own eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" I asked.  
"Because you are…" he smiled. I cuddled into him but then said, "I can't just sit here in the dark…"  
"There are things we can do in the dark." Mello rasped and I smirked, "n-no way." I said. He chuckled softly and then picked me up, picked me up as in laid me on himself. My head rested on his shoulder and my legs were opposite. His arms cradled me and I stayed like that, not wishing to leave.

_Mello's POV  
She was so small, she literally was small. Everything on her body was a handful, hips, chest, and arms. It all fit perfectly into the palm of my hand…scratch number two. Akira was so light and again she fit so perfectly against me, how could she think I would with her? Halle Lidner? The very name stained my tongue and I pulled away from the thought. I would never; she was just far too tall, far too…business like. No I would ever go for __her; the helpless woman in my arms was all I needed. Her eyes fluttered as she stifled a yawn.  
"Are you tired?" I asked and she yawned in response, it had been a long day for her and I felt a pang in my heart. I should have been the one to go over there and say that, not her. But she was a rock and I didn't think anyone could break her and yet here she was, cradled against me and completely vulnerable.  
"I need to get something to drink." She mumbled and I carried her despite the protests.  
"You're tired and you might fall." I said giving her the lamest excuse. She rolled her eyes but followed along, after she down a glass of wine and a glass of water she sat on the couch, her lip was split almost to the lip line. She looked to me like a bad wrestler. I laughed, "oh poor Akira."  
"Yes pity me." She smirked. I sat down beside her once more and pulled her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled, "Akira you know I love you right?"  
"Yes I do but I doubt myself the most." The red head sighed.  
"Well don't okay? You're the only one I want…I want to be entertained only by you." I spoke softly. She looked at me, her cat like eyes focused on mine and she sighed once more, "yes well entertaining is more then that shall we call it." I rolled my eyes and smiled when she gave me a stern look. I tried not to yawn but I couldn't help it, "oh my god it's been too long of a day." I picked her up once more and carried her to my room, I could feel her tense up and I chuckled, "I would never push you into something." I reassured her. She relaxed and cuddled deeply into the blankets, her face turned into a smile and I laughed. I got in with her and she immediately curled up to me like a cat, everything was so cat like about her I realized. The way she walked with the little swing to her hips, the way she looked at me…as if looking right through me and most of all the way she slept. She slept in the tightest position, curled up next to something warm which lately has been me. I enjoyed it though, I remember when I was recovering and she spent the night with me. I loved it and she had thought I was asleep. Nope. There was one thing that I would do for her but I had to find a jeweler and get the rosary fixed. I knew it would cost quite a lot just for that but it would be worth it when I would see the look on Akira's face. I closed my eyes and hummed something I remembered from my child hood. It was a Russian my song my grandmother had sung to me when I was 5. Then I heard another melody and I looked down and saw Akira singing as well, her eyes was closed and her mouth was in a smile but she still sung lightly.  
"You know it." I asked.  
"Yes my mother sang it to me…" she said and slowly pressed her head against my chest. I ran my hand up her side and felt a shiver. I was 6'1 ½ while she was a mere 5'6 or 5'5 which made me huge in comparison. I loved it; I could curl around her because of it.  
"Akira, please don't have broken faith…it would make me upset." I mumbled. Then saw the shadow, her face hovered only inches from mine and then she kissed me. It was something so soft that it blew me away every time. Akira put her hand on my cheek and forced me to gasp for air, she loved teasing me in every way possible. She pulled away and lay against me; I finally closed my eyes and drifted slowly. The last thing I felt was her __smooth hand on my scarred face and I was in heaven._


	21. Chapter 21: For Your Entertainment

Chapter 21: For Your Entertainment

You'd think it would b easy to get a job done in New York but you my friends are horribly mistaken. You see it turned out Misa Amane and some other people from the task force had arrived here, it would have been nice because there were several things we could gain from Misa but it's the bad things that came over my mind. You see I realized that if Light was here I was screwed and I would have to manage going outside only at night. The other thing was that I wasn't helping…much. I did the things Mello asked, some days I would tail them, making sure Misa didn't do anything that would say Light was here in town. And other days I would stay with Matt at the flat the Italian men had given us (I knew they would be helpful). But one day I dared to ask the answer to how he was getting this information though I knew full well how…  
"So Mels how did you come by the place where Misa is living?" I asked.  
"Oh Halle told me." He said calmly…so calmly that I frowned. I turned away and walked to my room. I heard a groan, "Akira you have to get over it."  
"How can I? How can I get over it when I know you spend a great deal of time with her? Alone?" I said. He just laughed.  
"Look stop being jealous, we've been through this." Mello said and I shrugged it off. I would never be really okay but I would have to deal with it sooner or later. I grabbed my jacket and put my shoes on, I had to join Matt today and I knew I would be bored to death and I was…right. I bid Mello goodbye knowing he would follow Misa again; the snow had already fallen in the large city so when I stepped out my car was covered in snow. Damn me for not putting it in the garage for the night. I climbed in and turned on the heaters. I felt almost naked without my rosary as I reached through my shirt and felt…nothing. I sighed and made the engine purr to life, sweet music in my opinion. I drove through the crowded city and finally got to the flat that we owned, I stepped out and immediately my phone rang.  
"I see you!" Matt laughed.  
"Hardy har har Mail, come on let me in." I growled and in a matter of minutes he was standing by the front door.  
"Come in to Chateau Matt…"he smiled sensually. I laughed and pushed him aside, "sure I'll come into 'Le Pigsty'" and I walked in. I was right; the once tidy flat looked over run with food wrappers, wires and…Matt's clothing. It was true he slept here sometimes which left me and Mello alone for the night (psst, nothing happened).  
"My god Matt it's gets dirtier every day!" I said and then sat down on the couch he had. I leaned my head back and sighed, I could feel my head spin.  
"Aww did he leave you out of his plans?" Matt asked while taking a drag out of his cigarette. I nodded and sighed again, "yeah, seems he wants to keep me out of harm's way." The truth was I expected him he wanted me away because I would over react…I felt a pang in my heart and then thought of something…  
"Hey Matt you don't _really_ need me do you?" I asked slyly.  
"No why?" he asked but I just hugged him, grabbed my coat and left. I knew exactly what my entertainment was going to be…

_Mello's POV_

I was ticked, Misa had been on the move and Matt hadn't bothered to call me. I put on my 'Matt's a Dumbass' face and called him.  
"Idiot… can't even watch it…" I grumbled. Finally he picked up and answered a lazy, 'hello'.  
"Matt why weren't you watching them?" I growled, there was no time to ask why and how they had gotten out of they're hotel room and now I had to make sure they wouldn't do anything.  
"You know Mello you try sitting here and watching a screen for hours on end…Oh wait! Akira is undressing for me, damn she has a nice body…mmmm" Matt practically salivated at last word and I did the very least to hide my anger.  
"Look Matt you had better be joking or I'm going to kick both your asses." I snapped into the phone and he laughed, "no way dude, she's not here anyways, left about an hour ago."  
"What? Where is she then? Has she gone and done something stupid?" I rushed quickly.  
"I thought she might have been with you but seeing as she isn't then…I don't know." He finished.  
"That little devil is going to get it…" I trailed off.  
"But where?" Matt said and chuckled, I made a disgusted face and hung up. Where? The nerve of him even thinking things like that…great now I was thinking them as well. I looked at Misa and saw that they were heading off to an airplane, I sighed and decided to go back to the hotel…nothing else was going to happen.

I wanted to be welcomed warmly but instead I heard music…music I had not expected Akira to be listening to. I unlocked the door and stood calmly as I saw her dancing. Her hips swayed this way and that and I was entranced as her rough voice hung in the air. She was listening to what I recognized as pop music. She turned around quickly and saw me staring, I expected her to be surprised but instead she walked up to me and placed her hand on my cheek and sung,  
"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick.  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…"  
_I laughed and walked away but she kept dancing, I couldn't help watch. It was all too…what? Funny on one hand and drop dead sexy on the other. The way her small body swayed to the hard beat and her face was contorted in a musical note. Then it finished and she disappeared into the bathroom but came back quickly, she __was dressed in a tank top and I could guess why. She continued dancing, but this time I recognized the song, I had heard it far too many times. I leaned against one of the walls but as if on queue she sided up to me, her hand pressed against my chest and the other carefully grabbed the gun I had still in my coat pocket. I leaned away.  
"_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun…  
and baby when it's love; if it's not rough then it isn't fun."  
"_Have some fun…" she whispered huskily in my ear and I smiled and pushed her away.  
"You have better be drinking because this does not make sense. I should be angry at you for running out on Matt like that. I thought you went to go pick a fight again." And I traced her bottom lip which still had a slight pink indent in it from Halle.  
"Hmm no, I've had enough of that. I've been following you all day." She said and walked away towards the large windows past the sitting room. I followed in shock.  
"How could I have missed you…and why?" I growled. I slipped my coat off and went to my room, I put on a t-shirt and stepped out again but this time there she was, singing and dancing again…  
_~~~~~

"_Let's go it's my show,  
Baby do what I say,  
Don't trip off the glitz, that I'm gonna display.  
I told ya, I'm a hold ya..." _ At this point I was having way to much fun and I turned around, no way was he getting away with this. Slowly I made my way over to the blonde and smiled affectionately. But this time he returned my previous favor…  
"Hmmm Akira you tease me…why must you do this?" he growled and wrapped an arm around me. He picked my up almost roughly and I flushed. Dropping me on the couch he inched toward me, the look in his eyes was lust…lust and…what? I didn't know. Then he rasped,  
"_Down until you're amazed…  
Give it to you, 'till you're screaming my name."  
_And I winced as I felt a bite on my neck. I gasped as I felt a hand slid up my stomach and then I moaned. And yet still the song played and I moved my hips rhythmically.  
"You play with fire and you get burned…" Mello said and I smirked, "sure, you're the one who got burned."  
"And you will pay for that…" he proceeded to grab both my arms and put them above my head, I wriggled at the sudden exposure.  
"Oh god…" I snapped but he just continued to kiss me, perfection in every way and this time I wriggled in sudden pleasure, one of my hands escaped his grasp and I ran a finger over the leather laces in his pants. I knew he would never consent to it but tonight I wanted to tease him to hell.  
"D-don't do that…" this time the every power blonde sounded vulnerable. That's what I wanted.  
"Have some fun; the night is young and so are we." I laughed and he looked at me, "not now Akira, I wouldn't push you into this and right now…" he turned away again. I placed both my hands on his face, "Why do you worry? Matt is staying late tonight…" I rasped again. My eyes narrowed lustily and I felt heat go into my face. Instead he got up off me and fixed himself up, his eyes were darkened by his bangs and I sighed, "your not very fun."  
"It's not about that, I'm in a good mood today because we can final venture to Japan. Misa left New York. But it's…" he trailed off; I could tell he was uncomfortable. I stood up and asked, "okay tell me what's wrong, I want to know." He looked at me, his hand grasping mine he stuttered, "I-I'm afraid t-that…I won't please you." I smiled gently at him then I chuckled softly and he turned away.  
"Mello, come on…stop it, I love you there is no point in hiding it…" I said and stood beside him. Was he that uncomfortable?  
"I just…don't want anything to happen to you, hell I'm already surprised that your with me." He mumbled and I looked him straight in the eyes, the blue color seemed to fade to a gray.  
"I'm with you because you make me happy, your kind, smart, caring and you would do anything for the ones you love. You've protected me even at the cost of your life…now why wouldn't I be with someone like you?" I asked him back and Mello just shrugged. I took both of his hands and carefully caressed them. Then he looked up and smiled, his eyes returning back to they're original cerulean blue.  
"…Okay." And that was that. I kissed him gently and he seemed almost reluctant to continue but then got into it and soon, my back was pressing against the door to the bedroom. I opened the door and stepped in, my whole form shivered in anticipation and fright…Then I felt the arms around me "don't worry…" he said quietly and I sighed. Of course…  
"Guess what?" I said?  
"What?" the blonde muttered as his lips traveled up my neck.  
"I'm here for you entertainment…" I said lightly.  
"Mmmm hmm, I'm going to work you until you're totally blown…" he chuckled.


End file.
